Seeing You
by Enigmaforum
Summary: The SEQUEL to Following You! With their feelings finally revealed Nick and Madison embark on a newfound love. As their feelings come to mean more and more Xander and V find themselves trying to fight feelings of their own. ON HIATUS
1. Something to smile about

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own power rangers. If I did Nick and Maddie would have admitted their obvious feelings for each other by now. **

**Authors Note: All right guys here it is, the sequel to Following You! I just want to say thank you to whoever wrote a review for that story, I absolutely loved reading them and they really helped me get inspired to write this sequel. This story is taking place right after where Following You left off, so you may want to read that first before reading this story. Now enjoy the first chapter!**

XXXXXXXX

It was just another day in the Rock Porium. Maddie was running the register, V was DJing, Nick was stocking the shelves, Xander was attempting to pick up any pretty girl that walked into the shop, and Chip was being well…Chip. The only difference was that 2 of the stores 5 employees couldn't stop smiling. Nick, who usually wasn't so chipper looked like he was practically bouncing with happiness and Maddie was being perkier than usual. They were both unusually happy and that fact did not go unnoticed by their 3 fellow rangers. No one knew what was making him or her happy, but each of them were determined to find out.

XXXXXXXX

They'd all started to notice the change within the two of them last night at the party. They had all been celebrating the fact that Morticon was gone and they had one less enemy to worry about. What the three rangers didn't notice was the fact that Nick and Maddie had slipped out of the party about an hour into it. They were all to busy celebrating and having a good time that they didn't even notice when the two came back in. At that point they were too busy trying to figure out how to hatch the Fireheart. When the two missing rangers finally joined their little group again they were both wearing very big smiles on their faces. Their teammates had just shrugged it off as happiness over their latest victory last night, but then today both Nick and Maddie were still in that same mood. Each of their friends had all talked about it and decided to at least try and figure out what was up but each time one of them attempted to speak to either Nick or Maddie something came up. V had tried first, but just as she had started to ask Maddie about her good mood, the turntables started acting up. When Xander had tried to talk to Nick, an "amazingly pretty" girl had walked in to the store, and he just **had **to go and talk to her. When Chip had tried to talk to Nick the latest monster began attacking Briarwood. After that battle all five rangers were completely drained of energy. The monsters that were being sent to destroy the town seemed to be getting stronger and were taking even more energy to defeat, but still Nick and Maddie were still smiling. The others were complaining about how tired they were or how many bruises they had. Xander was worried that his perfect profile would be ruined again because of a cut he had gotten on his cheek, V was complaining about how exhausted she felt, and Chip was going over how dangerous the battle had been for around the tenth time. The only two that weren't saying anything were Nick and Maddie, who despite looking exhausted were still smiling.

XXXXXXXX

What none of their grumbling teammates seemed to notice was that despite the tole the last battle had taken on both of them was that they were both smiling at each other. All day long Nick and Maddie had been finding little moments where they could just look at each other and smile. They were happier then they each had ever been, and they both knew that the other was responsible for their new feelings. Now they each knew how the other felt and it made a world of difference in their personalities. You'd be surprised to know that keeping feelings hidden from someone you truly care about can really make a person act differently. Now that their feelings were out in the open, if only to each other they were both just happy. Maddie was constantly looking over at Nick and giving him her biggest smiles, and Nick would always wink and smile back. They both knew that they weren't exactly being discreet about it, but their friends had yet to figure out the real reason they were both so happy. It wasn't for lack of trying though, each of the other three rangers had tried to ask them what was going on but something would always come up. For that Nick and Maddie were truly grateful, they both knew that they were not ready to let everyone know how they felt about one another just yet. This new relationship was going to be a secret for a little while longer. Until they both decided to tell their friends the news, they were going to have to settle on the secret smiles, whispered words, and winks between each other in their presence. Today, Nick and Maddie had been smiling constantly; even through the monster battle they were both in a good mood. That was because of what was going to happen tonight, it was a night they both had been waiting for ever since they had first met. It was definitely something to smile about.

**Authors Note: Well there it was, the first chapter in this sequel! Did you like it, or hate it? I _hope _you guys enjoyed it. Also, I wonder how many of you can guess about what's going to happen between Nick and Maddie? If you can guess correctly, I'll give you a hint as to what's going to happen in coming chapters. **

**As always, please review, they always inspire me! I don't want flames, if you must please turn them into constructive criticism; I am always open to that. The next chapter should be here in a few days. Again please review! Thanks in advance!**


	2. Freakishly Happy

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, there would be more episodes where Nick has his shirt off. Did anyone else notice his abs in Dark Wish?

**Authors Note: Hey guys, well here's the second chapter! I had to repost it sorry about that, but I needed to make a few changes. I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews, I really appreciate them! Now on with the story….**

XXXXXXXXX

(Madison's POV)

12:00 p.m.

Maddie had been excited all day. From the moment she had arrived at work with V at 8:00 a.m. she had started counting down the hours until her shift ended at 4:00 p.m.. Then she could finally leave. It wasn't that she hated her job; in fact she loved working at the Rock Porium. Where else would she and the others find such an understanding boss who lets them run out constantly? It was just that after this shift ended she and Nick were doing something very special. They were going on their **first **date. Maddie sighed as she thought back to last night. So much had happened, so much had changed. She still couldn't believe what had happened between her and Nick, but it was definitely one of the happiest moments of her life. She came out of her reverie and quickly glanced at the clock. She really wished that she hadn't now that she thought about it. It was still so early, and business was so slow. Once more she glanced at the clock and silently went back to her thoughts. After all it was only…..

1:00 p.m.

After everything that had been happening to them over the past few months, Maddie felt like she had the right to be overly happy. She knew that they'd agreed to keep their new relationship a secret, but in all honesty she was finding this whole secret keeping thing very stressful. It was just hard to find the right moments to be with Nick and not worry that the others would find out. They'd been lucky so far, last night everyone had been too distracted with the Fireheart for anyone to notice that she and Nick had quietly slipped in. They both had actually been holding hands as they'd walked into Rootcore. Maddie smiled at that thought, she and Nick were just standing there looking at their friends when they'd both realized that their hands were still in each others. They'd reluctantly and quickly separated, walking over to their friends and standing on opposite sides of the little group. Throughout the rest of the night they played a game of what seemed like smile tag. It would start off with Nick smiling at her and then she'd smile back or vise versa. They had both continued this game until the Xander looked over at the two of them and said that they both were acting "freakishly happy". After that they both just kind of stopped looking at each other. Maddie couldn't help but smile every time she looked at Nick. Which was probably the others were getting so suspicious, she and Nick were obviously very happy for no apparent reason, and her actions probably weren't helping to stop the others questions. Lucky for her every time they attempted to question her something came up. She hated keeping this from them all, but right now it was for the best. This relationship was still very new, and as much as she loved her sister, V could be quite overprotective. That was something she definitely did not want right now, to be watched like a hawk and questioned after every date. Honestly V seemed more like her father whenever she seemed even remotely interested in a guy. Xander and Chip were like her older brothers. They were both probably only a little less protective then V. Yes, she loved them all but there came a time when all of their concern over her feelings got annoying. This relationship was something that she desperately wanted to work out, it was different this time because she actually loved Nick, and she knew he loved her too. It made this relationship mean so much more to her, and right now she didn't need V, Xander, or Chip finding out and going into their "We need to protect Maddie mode". Last night had changed a lot of things. In her opinion change was good, especially if it led to her and Nick finally admitting their feelings for one another.

XXXXXXXXX

She looked at the clock again, 3:00 p.m. Apparently her thinking had taken up more than just an hour this time. _"Good that means just one more hour and I can leave." "Just another 3 hours until my date with Nick." "God will 6:00 ever get here?" _Maddie smiled as she thought of tonight, their first date. She smiled even wider as Nick passed her and briefly slipped a note into her hands. Then he was out the door, his shift was over and Maddie frowned a little at that but smiled again as she read the note he'd slipped into her hands. It said

_Maddie,_

_Tonight for our date meet me by our tree. The others will already be gone; so don't worry about being caught. I can't wait to see you. _

_Love,_

Nick 

She read the note again and quickly slipped it into her pocket as Xander came her way. She smiled for what was probably the millionth time that day, tonight was going to be amazing, she was sure of that.

Authors Note: Again I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed this story. I love reading them! The third chapter should be here soon! Please let me know what you think! Did you like it or hate it? Please review, they really do help me!


	3. Patience is a Virtue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did Mystic Force would get the 38 episodes it should.

**Authors Note: Alright I really had planned on having this out sooner, but while I was working on it my area got hit with a big thunderstorm. So, to make a long story short I lost power and had to re type a lot of this chapter. Sorry for the wait! Here it is chapter three! Again guys thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now on with the story!**

XXXXXXXX

(Nicks POV)

2:30 p.m.

_Patience_, now that was a word he'd been hearing for quite a while now. It usually came from Udonna when he got frustrated in training, she'd always tell him to be patient and the new skill he would be trying to master would come to him. He would listen and be patient and then he would get it. However, today practicing patience was not going as well as he had hoped it would. Patience had not made this day go by any faster, and patience did not make this workday any better. Now usually he had no problems working, he actually liked his job at the Rockporium but today could not have gone any slower. When he'd gotten there at 7 this morning he'd started counting down the hours until 3:00 hit and he could leave. It wasn't that he wanted to leave, there were after all some benefits to staying at work, the main one being able to see Maddie, but tonight was going to be special and he had to get ready. Tonight was his first date with Maddie, he still couldn't believe it, and he was actually going out on a date with Madison Rocca, the girl he'd been in love with since day one. Last night had changed them both, now that their feelings were out in the open it made life much easier. It had been hard on them both; keeping it a secret from the other, but at least it had all worked itself out last night. Nick looked at the clock again, he silently groaned as he looked at the clock again. He still had around fifteen minutes left and the store was completely dead. _"Fifteen minutes is going to feel like fifteen hours." " God will I ever get out of the store?" _Nick shook the thoughts out of his head. Thinking about the time would only make it go slower. After all it was only ………

2:45 p.m.

XXXXXXXXX

To avoid gazing at the clock again, Nick decided to gaze at something that would distract him, Maddie. They'd been staring at each other all day, whenever they got the chance they looked over to see if the other was looking at them. Whenever he looked at her he smiled, he just couldn't help it she made him happy. Whenever she would catch him looking at her she would blush and then smile back. In a way it was like they were silently communicating towards each other. All in all this day had been a good day; the only problem had been keeping their feelings for one another a secret from their friends. He didn't like keeping secrets from them, after all they had agreed no more secrets between them all, but he and Maddie had both agreed last night that at least for a while this had to be a secret. The only real reason behind this was the fact that all of them were very overprotective of Maddie. V more so than Xander or Chip but it wasn't what they needed right now. If the others found out he knew there would be questions about their new relationship ones that they weren't ready to answer just yet. So for now it was a secret, and a very hard one to keep because all day he'd been wanting to just walk over to Maddie and kiss her senseless. Which was why the others were probably getting suspicious, he wasn't being very covert in hiding his feelings. But today he thought he was allowed to show how he felt even if Maddie was the only other person who knew why he was smiling so much. Today he would be unusually happy; tomorrow he would try and not show his feelings. He went back to his thoughts only to be interrupted by Toby who told him it was almost 3. Nick smiled at that and headed into the back room to punch out. As he glanced at the clock he smiled, it was 3:00, and finally his workday was over. Now he could go and get ready for their date.

XXXXXXXXX

Nick was just about to walk out of the back room when he remembered he still had to let Maddie know where to meet him for tonight. He took a quick look around and decided that talking to her would not be a good idea; Chip or Xander could possibly overhear him. So he quietly slipped into the backroom again to grab a scrap sheet of paper, he quickly wrote Maddie a short note and slipped it into his hands as he left the backroom for a second time. He slipped the note into her hands as he left the store. He hated to leave her, but he had to get things ready for tonight. It was going to be special and he wanted things to be absolutely perfect. With thoughts of their date running through his mind he quickly left the store on his bike to head home. _" Three hours until my date with Maddie." "God will 6:00 ever get here?"_ As he reached home he smiled as he went inside to get ready, he had to shower, change and then leave to get things ready for the actual date. Tonight was going to be special he was sure of that.

Authors Note: I just wanted to apologize for the wait again. I really didn't intend to take this long on updating, stupid thunderstorms. As always please review, they inspire me!


	4. Time to Waste

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did Nick and Maddie would be together by now.

**Authors Note: I would just like to thank all of you again for the reviews and your patience. Those darn thunderstorms completely threw my plans for a loop. I should be back on track now with the story, but if I'm not I apologize in advance! I'll get my updates here as quickly as possible. Thanks again. Now enough notes: On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXX

5:45 p.m.

(Madison's POV)

Maddie was quietly walking down the street towards their tree. She still had fifteen minutes to go until she and Nick were officially going on their first date. She had actually thought she might be running a little late because to get out of her house she would have to past V. Which meant that she was going to be questioned by her, and in all honesty that was worse than talking to her parents. Luckily her parents were out of town for the weekend and even if they were home they trusted her enough to not question her much. It wasn't that V didn't trust her; it was just that whole over protective big sister thing that takes over whenever she's involved. Which in all honesty made no sense to Maddie because V was only 3 minutes older than she was. She sighed as she thought about her sister, she only did it because she didn't want Maddie to get hurt, and Maddie knew that if given the chance she would do the exact same thing for V. As she continued walking along the street she thought about how lucky she'd gotten tonight, V hadn't questioned her all that much. Maddie had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with Xander showing up on their front door step earlier that night with movies in hand. It had really shocked Maddie to see Xander at their house on a Friday night and not out on a date. Apparently he and V had made plans to hang out tonight today at work because they both had nothing to do. When she was getting ready to leave she'd heard them arguing rather loudly about which movie they were going to watch. Those two were never going to change, but thanks to their argument she was able to just shout out that she was leaving and then quickly slip out the front door before either of them could stop her. As she drew nearer towards the Rock Porium and their tree she laughed at the thought of Xander and V alone in their house together, from the way their argument had been going, it would be a miracle if they didn't kill each other before the night was over. She glanced at her watch and sighed at the time, she still had ten minutes before their date officially began. A date that she actually knew nothing about, she'd tried to get him to tell her a little about their date tonight but he wouldn't say anything. Looking back now, she was glad he hadn't told her, she felt like being surprised by him tonight._ "I'm already here and I've still got ten minutes until 6." "What the heck am I going to do for ten minutes?" _She stopped as their tree came into view; there he was sitting on his motorcycle waiting for her. She was glad to see that he wasn't the only one who'd been anxious for tonight to begin. He looked great as well; he had on casual yet nicer clothes then what he'd wear on a normal day. He was wearing jeans and a red button down t-shirt. From what she could make out he had a white muscle shirt underneath. He looked very handsome just sitting there on his motorcycle waiting for 6 to finally get here. As she approached him she saw that he seemed lost in thought. He looked adorable and he wasn't even paying any attention when she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. She felt him tense up immediately, but when she spoke he immediately relaxed. She couldn't help but laugh, before this date officially began she felt like playing a little game before they went to wherever he was taking her.

XXXXXXXXX

5:50 p.m.

(Nicks POV)

Everything was ready for their date, and now all he had to do was wait. So here he was sitting on his bike by their tree. He still had 10 minutes until Maddie was supposed to arrive, and he had a feeling that these 10 minutes were going to be some of the longest of his life. This day had seemed to go by at an unusually slow pace and now it seemed to be going at an even slower pace. _"Ten minutes to kill." "This shouldn't be that hard." _Nick groaned inwardly at that thought, if only he knew how to speed time up then it would already be 6 and he and Madison would already be on their way towards their destination. He smiled as he thought of Madison; he hoped that she would like what he had planned tonight. He'd purposefully been keeping it a secret from her since last night. She'd tried to get him to talk about it when they were alone but he hadn't said anything to her. Something he was quite proud of, because when it came to Maddie he found it hard to keep secrets from her, but somehow he'd managed to do it. So now here he waiting for 6 to finally get here, he silently glanced at his watch again. It turned out to be a bad idea; he still had 5 minutes to go. _" 5 minutes until Maddie gets here." "How the hell am I going to waste 5 minutes?" _He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone come up behind him and put their hands over his eyes. He thought he was being attacked until he heard her soft voice speak out. She sounded amused as she spoke; her voice was quite and beautiful. All she said was "Guess who?"

XXXXXXXXX

(Both of them together, finally!)

Nick laughed at her question but decided to play along with her game, he thought about his response and then said "Hmmm could it possibly be..a certain girlfriend of mine who likes blue?" He smiled after the statement because he heard her laugh, she had one of the best laughs, so soft and melodic that he couldn't help but smile after he heard it. Her answer came out softly as well a simple one-word answer that made him laugh.

"Maybe" she said it in a teasing tone, one that caused him to grab her hands and turn her around to face him. She squealed in delight as he brought his mouth down on hers, the kiss was soft and sweet. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer to his chest. They broke apart when the need for air became too great. He still held her close to him as they both gasped for air; they were both smiling at the other. After they'd regained steady breaths Maddie smiled and said, "I think I should surprise you more often." He smiled at that statement and said "I think you should to, but right now it's my turn to surprise you." He gave her another quick kiss and then reached behind him and pulled out his spare helmet. She smiled as he handed it out to her, she took it and put it on her head.

After she had gotten on the bike he started it; they were gone. As they sped off into the night, they didn't notice a certain rocker boss of theirs watching from the window of the Rock Porium. Toby smiled as watched the two leave, _"Its about time they got together, even I noticed the way they felt about each other." _Looking into the distance they took off in he smiled again and got back to the paper work he'd been doing before he'd noticed his two employees outside together.

XXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Well what did you guys think? Did you like the little Xander and Vida moment I put in there? They may just make another appearance in this story, so keep your eyes peeled! What will happen now that Toby knows? Oh the suspense!

**All right onto the other author's notes, thanks again for the reviews I love getting them! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW! Enough talking now, I need to get to work on the next chapter, their actual date! Stay tuned!**


	5. Waves of Red and Blue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. If I owned it the concept of a kiss would be brought back to the show. The only things I do own are the lyrics for that slight piece of a song that is in this chapter. They are from one of my songs and are in italics.

Authors Note: Well here it is, chapter 5. The actual date is now happening between Nick and Maddie. Sigh I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. So for now: enough authors notes! On with the story!

XXXXXXXXX

(Nicks POV)

They were speeding along the highway, Maddie was clinging tightly to him and Nick wouldn't have it any other way. He'd dreamed about tonight for a while and now it was actually happening. Just another few moments and they would be there, another few moments and he would see if Maddie liked everything he'd planned out for them tonight. A few blocks away from their destination he pulls over to a parking lot to stop the bike. Maddies voice drifts towards his ear softly as she speaks, "Are we here already?" "I was actually starting to like riding on your bike." He smiled at her comment; glad she'd enjoyed the first of what he hoped to be many rides on his bike. His response came out after he had parked the bike, "Yes we're here, well at least as far as we can go on my bike." After he spoke he stepped off of the bike and took his helmet off, when he turned to put it away he stopped for a second to watch Maddie. She was still sitting on his bike, shaking her hair out; she looked beautiful. For the first time that night he got to take a really good look at her, she was wearing jeans and a fitted light blue tank top with a dark blue sweater over it. She looked great and if given the chance he would just stare at her all night.

XXXXXXXXX

(Madison's POV)

She still couldn't believe it; she was actually on a date with the guy she had liked from the first day they had met. Maddie had been excited all day and that excitement had only increased the second she stepped on to his motorcycle. As they sped down the highway she had held onto Nick for dear life. It had been her first ride on a motorcycle and she had been nervous, but after a while she found that she was actually having a great time on the bike. It had taken her a few minutes to get used to the speed and openness of the ride, but after she'd adjusted she had really started to enjoy it. All to soon their ride ended, he had pulled over to a parking lot and stopped the bike. She was disappointed because their ride was over, but she was also happy because she would finally get to find out what Nick has planned for her tonight. The only bad part about the motorcycle was the helmet hair that came with it.

As she attempted to fix her hair, she felt Nick get off of the bike and walk around to put his helmet where she had put hers. She felt him stop half way through his movements and from what she could tell he was just standing there. She looked up and saw him staring at her with that same look he had in his eye last night when he'd told her how he felt. She instantly feels herself blushing, no one had ever stared at her like that and she liked the way it made her feel. She quickly tried to think of something to say, but luckily Nick beat her to it.

" You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." After he said that he held his hand out to her and spoke again "Are you ready to go?" All she could do was smile at his words and reach out to take his hand. He helped her off of the bike and then they began to walk hand in hand down the street towards their destination.

XXXXXXXXX

(Both: I know finally!)

They walked for a total of ten minutes, before Nick stopped at the edge of where they were; the beach. He heard Maddie gasp and turned around to find her smiling. No, she was beaming and he couldn't help but feel relieved. That breath that he'd been holding in all day could finally be let out; now he could fully relax and make this night truly special. She was smiling at him as she spoke to him "The beach; how did you know that its my favorite place to go?" He just smiled back and said, "I didn't know, it was just a lucky guess." "Now come on we're not exactly there yet." He took her hand again and began to lead her onto the sand and nearer to where he had everything set up.

As they stepped onto the sand Maddie held her arm out to stop Nick, he looked at her with a questioning glance before she spoke to him "Hang on one second. I just want to take my shoes off." He smiled again at her and gladly stopped to wait for her. The look on her face as her toes hit the sand was enough to make him melt inside. She looked so happy and so peaceful that all he could do was grab her hand and lead her to where everything was ready. When they got closer he stopped them for a minute and said "Do you trust me Maddie?" He walked behind her and put his hands around her eyes. She giggled at his actions but responded "Yes I trust you, I trust you with my life." He smiled at that and leaned around her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "I trust you with my life too." He whispered it into her ear as they took a step forward. They kept walking along with Nick's hands covering Maddies eyes, they both couldn't help but laugh because their attempts to walk were taking an exceedingly long time. Finally Nick told her to stop and he took her hands off of her eyes, "Open your eyes Maddie."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped for the second time that night. Nick had led her to a small alcove along the beach, and inside it he had placed candles all around it so that a soft orange glow was emitted throughout the air. There were blankets folded up and sitting by a small table where a portable boom box was placed. It seemed like they were in their own little world. It was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for Maddie. So for just a few moments she just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of love that had spread throughout her because of Nick.

XXXXXXXXX

(Both: Maddick forever!)

As she was standing there Nick had come up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. She slowly turned around so she was facing him, bringing her head closer to his she spoke quietly, "You did all of this for me?" He smiled back at her and answered "Of course I did, I wanted this to be special." "Do you like it?" She smiled at his question and brought her lips to meet his, they were quickly lost in a passionate kiss that lasted for a good three minutes before they broke apart gasping for air. Nicks forehead was touching Maddies she was smiling as she spoke next, "Does that answer your question?" His response was a laugh and a kiss. This kiss lasted a little longer then the last one and left them both wanting more. Nick held her closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was as if they both didn't want the moment to end.

Slowly they broke apart as Nick went inside the alcove to find a cd he'd brought and Maddie went to be near the water. When he emerged from the alcove he found Maddie standing at the edge of the beach, her eyes were closed as she listened to the waves crackle against the sand. He watched her take a step forward so the water could actually touch her feet, and when it did she smiled. She looked so content and he didn't want to disturb her so he quietly walked towards her. She felt him near her and she turned around when he was just inches from her. He leaned in and pulled her to him, she snuggled against his chest as he whispered in her ear. "You really love the sea don't you?" She looked up and into his eyes as she spoke, "Yeah I do, its just so calming and relaxing." She sighed as he felt him kiss the top of her head, and then she heard very faint music coming from the distance.

_Is this a fairy tale?_

_How did I miss all the signs?_

Nick brought Maddies head up so he could look into her eyes, quietly he asked "Maddie, may I have this dance."

_You stepped out of a dream._

_You were my knight in shining armor. _

She smiled at him and nodded walking back towards the alcove so they could hear the music; but he stopped her and led her back towards the ocean. She looked at him and then asked "Don't you want to hear the music?" He just smiled and said "The waves can be the music." She smiled at him as he took his shoes off and then held out his hand towards her. She took it and was led back towards the ocean. They danced there letting the waves hit their legs and feet. They were in their own little cocoon Nicks hands were around Maddies waist and hers were around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder as they let the waves become the music they danced to, it was as if they were one. Maddie raised her head once again to look into Nick's eyes and again they kissed clinging to one another because neither wanted this moment or this night to end.

_You were the one for me._

XXXXXXXXX

(Both)

After their dance Nick and Maddie headed back to the alcove to listen to some music and watch the stars. As Nick put on another cd, Maddie grabbed some of the blankets he'd brought with him. As she set them down she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy, tonight had been amazingly wonderful and she was deliriously happy. As she sat down on a blanket she shivered, over the course of the night the temperature had dropped considerably and she was actually cold. She jumped when she felt something drop onto her shoulders. As she looked at it, she saw that it was Nicks leather jacket. She looked at him he sat down he just said, "What? You looked cold." She smiled and gave him a kiss as a thank you, like their earlier kisses they broke apart only from lack of air. They were both smiling as Maddie wrapped the jacket around her and leaned into Nicks embrace. His arms were around sides so she could lean back into him. They stayed like that for a long time just looking at the stars and talking about everything and anything.

Unfortunately for both of them the night was going to end soon, even though her parents were out of town, Maddie still had to be home by a certain time to avoid her sister calling a search party out to go and find her. However, for now they didn't have to worry about that, they still had another 2 hours before V started to get worried. For now they had each other, for now they were going to be in the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: Sighs Did you guys like it or hate it? I hope you enjoyed it. I also wanted to apologize if those five lines of my song were bad, I just thought it would work for this chapter. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was so much fun to write! Thanks again for the reviews!

**Please Review! Now enough rambling, onto my next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	6. Reluctance and Revalations

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I doubt I ever will own Power Rangers. If I did Power Ranger romances would be brought back to life. Sighs If only that would happen…..**

Authors Notes: So sorry that it took me so long to get this next chapter out! Work decided to keep me VERY busy these past few days, and I didn't get a lot of time to work on the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciated it! Now, on with the story! Again I'm sorry about the delay!

XXXXXXXXX

(Both)

It was 11:30 p.m., and they'd been sitting on the beach for the past two hours. Maddie had stayed wrapped up in Nicks arms for the entire time, only moving her head every so often to accept a kiss or to look at him. The last two hours seemed to have flown by for the two of them and neither wanted this night to end. Unfortunately when they looked at the time, they both knew that they had to leave. V would start getting worried and that would make her call the guys, which would then send all of them looking for her. Which is something they both didn't want to happen tonight. So, reluctantly they stood up and gathered up the blankets and began to head back towards the alcove. As they began to walk Nick quickly grabbed Maddies hand with his own and pulled her back to him for one last kiss before they headed back to his bike.

As their lips met, Nick's arms went around Maddies waist, as hers went around his neck. This kiss was filled with passion and ended only when they both needed air. As Maddie tried to catch her breath stared into Nicks eyes as he held her close. They stayed like that for a moment before silently breaking apart from each other to start walking again. Nick grabbed Maddies hand and took it into his own as they headed towards the alcove, they took their time, enjoying the night they were having before it came to an end. As they reached the alcove, Nick quickly put the blankets down and away all the while saying "I'll come back and clean up later." "Right now lets just head out." Maddie smiled and said "Alright, if you're sure." "I'd hate to leave you with all of the work." He just looked at her and smiled, saying "I'm sure, don't worry about it." With that he extinguished the last of the candles and took her hand and began to lead her back towards his bike. Again they took their time enjoying the comfortable silence they had fallen into while walking together. All to soon they reached the edge of the beach. They stopped for a few seconds so Maddie could slip her shoes back onto her feet. After she had put them back on they stayed there for a few more moments, both enjoying what was left of their night before they were forced to go back to the real world.

XXXXXXXXX

(Both)

11:40 p.m.

When they resumed walking they held hands again as they walked towards Nick bike. As they walked they began talking about where Nick should drop Maddie off. As they spoke Maddie stated, "Nick just drop me off back at the Rock Porium." "That way there's no chance that V won't see your bike." Nick quickly replied with a swift no, "Maddie its almost midnight." "I am not just going to drop you off at the Rock Porium and let you walk home." At his comment Maddie sighed, she knew there was no winning this argument. Nick was not going to let her walk home by herself and that thought made her smile, he wanted to be sure she would be safe. She came out of her thoughts when Nick started to speak again.

"Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk home all by yourself?" He stopped walking and took her in his arms, looking into her eyes as he spoke. Maddie was lost in his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She just smiled and put her arms around his neck. "You realize that you just admitted to being my boyfriend right?" He smiled at that and pulled her closer as he spoke, "You know I can live with that title attached to my name." Maddie smiled at that and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, again this kiss turned to one of passion with their tongues intertwining with each others. It was something that they both didn't want to end but unfortunately the lack of air forced them to pull apart. As they got their breathing under control Nick suddenly had an idea. "I think I have a solution to our problem." He was smiling as he said it which caused Maddie to smile back at him as she spoke, "Oh really, well please do tell."

Nick laughed at her statement before speaking again. "Well, if you don't want to take my bike back to your house then I can just park it by Rock Porium." "That way I can walk you home and not worry that something is going to happen to you." He looked at Maddie to see her reaction. She was shocked; Nick was actually going to leave his bike unattended to walk her home. She honestly couldn't think of anything to say when he first spoke, but then she just smiled and said, "Are you sure?" Nick almost laughed at that, only Maddie would ask him something like that. He looked into her eyes as he spoke again, "Of course I'm sure." She smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. They stayed like that for a few more moments, enjoying the position that they were in. It was Maddie who pulled away first and this time when they began to walk, she was the one who took Nicks hand in her own. Slowly they walked towards his motorcycle and towards the end of their perfect night.

XXXXXXXXXX

11:45 p.m.

(Both)

They reached the bike after around 10 minutes of walking. Nick reluctantly let go of Maddies hand to go and grab their helmets. As he got them out he handed one to Maddie and got onto his bike. He looked over and saw Maddie slip the helmet onto her head and then get on the bike as well. After seeing that she was comfortable he put his helmet on and started the bike. As he started it he felt Maddies hold around his waist tighten. She held on even more tightly as they began to move. Within seconds they were flying down the highway again. All to soon their ride came to an end and they were passing the "Welcome to Briarwood" sign. They rode for a few more minutes before Nick pulled to a stop in front of the Rock Porium. He took his helmet off and looked back at Maddie who was doing the same thing. "Well here we are." "Ready to go?"

Maddie looked at him and nodded. She didn't really want to leave, but she knew that they had to start walking if she wanted to be home by midnight. He got off the bike and put his helmet away. After she had done the same he helped her get off the bike. He held her in his arms for a while before taking her hand in his again and starting off down the street. As they walked they started talking about magic and being rangers. They talked quietly so that if anyone were walking by they wouldn't be able to here. They had both readily agreed that what had happened to them those months ago had changed everyone's lives immediately. They had changed them for the better. Maddie stopped as they reached her house. Before she started to head inside Nick stopped her to say one last thing. He pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear.

"The best thing about being a ranger is the way it brought me closer to you." "I love you Maddie." She looked up at him with a look of pure joy. That would be the second time he'd said he loved her and she would never get tired of hearing it. What he had just said was one of the sweetest things that anyone had ever said to her. The only thing she could think of to say was this. "I couldn't agree with you more." "I love you to." They kissed after she spoke. This kiss was again filled with passion and love, it was the kind of kiss that people only hear about in fairy tales. This kiss was real, and before they separated they stayed close to one another. Maddie reluctantly pulled away from his arms and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek, "Good night." He smiled as she left to walk up to the door. He gave her one last look and said good night before he left. Tonight had been special for both of them, and it had been perfect

XXXXXXXXX

(Maddies story)

As she walked in the door, she smiled. Tonight had been one of the best of her life. She sighed as she walked past the living room. She stopped for a second to look at the site before her. The television was still on and Xander and Vida were still in there, both on the floor fast asleep. Vida was using Xanders chest for a pillow and Xanders right arm was around her waist. They looked so peaceful together that Maddie couldn't help but smile. Slowly she walked in the room and turned the t.v. off and covered her sister and Xander with a blanket. She then headed up to her room and got ready for bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. As she dreamt she smiled because her dreams were of the night she had just shared with Nick.

XXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Well what did you guys think? Did you like the Xander/Vida moment I put in there? Again I'm sorry about the long wait! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be here soon! Thanks again for the reviews!

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate them! Thanks again!**

**The Next Chapter: The morning after the date and Xander and Vida's night!**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. The morning after

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not and probably never will own power rangers. If I did don't you think that some of this would be in the show?**

**Authors Notes: Wow! What's this, an update in two days? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciated it! Just to warn you this chapter has a lot of Xander and Vida in it! I couldn't resist putting their reactions to waking up next to one another in here!**

**Now enough rambling….on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning)

(The Rocca House: Maddies bedroom)

7:00 a.m.

The house was silent and peaceful as the three rangers slept on. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional chime of a clock in the front hallway. Maddie was still fast asleep in her room; she was peacefully sleeping after her night with Nick. She sighed as she was roused from her sleep by her alarm clock. As she reached over to shut it off, she smiled. Last night had been the most romantic night of her life and when she'd gotten home her dreams had been filled with thoughts of Nick. She _loved _him and he loved her, and that was what had made last night perfect. As she rolled over to get out of bed she stopped to look at something that was hanging on the back of her desk chair. She laughed when she saw that it was Nicks leather jacket. She'd forgotten to give it back to him last night when he'd walked her home. She smiled as she stepped out of bed and went to the bathroom that she and V shared. Maybe today she and Nick would tell the others about their relationship, because she knew it was going to be hard for her to not show her feeling for Nick today at work. With thoughts of Nick entering her mind again she started getting ready for her shift at work today.

XXXXXXXXX

(The Rocca House: Living Room)

7:30 a.m

Meanwhile, as Madison got ready for her day of work, the two other rangers were still fast asleep on the living room floor. They were still wrapped up in each other's arms and looked as peaceful as the house felt. As the first rays of sunlight peaked through the living room window one of the two sleeping teenagers shifted uncomfortably from their spot on the floor. Xander groaned as the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes. In an attempt to get away from the annoying rays he shifted his position on the floor only to find that he couldn't; there was something stopping him. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that what was blocking his movements was not a something, but a certain someone. Vida was lying against his chest and he had his right arm wrapped around her. He was in shock; this was something that he thought would never happen. He smiled as he looked at V, she looked peaceful, and that was something she seldom was around him. He held his left arm up to glance at his watch and groaned. It was almost 7:30 in the morning and he had a shift at the store at 9:00 and he still needed to get home and get ready. He quickly decided that the best course of action would be that they both get up and go about their normal lives. So he gently took his left hand and nudged Vida. "V……you need to get up now." V groaned at his request and he smiled, she was a lot like him in the morning; very unwilling to get up. He shook her a little harder this time. "Come on V please get up, I'd like my other arm back."

At those words Vida's eyes snapped open. She was shocked that she was looking into the eyes of Xander Bly. She was in even more shock to find herself wrapped up in his arms. She immediately sat up on the floor and said the first thing that came to her mind, "What in the hell are you doing here?" She looked back at Xander who was still lying down; he had a cocky grin on his face that she really just wanted to wipe off of it. She fought the urge to hit him as she spoke again, "I said what in the hell are you doing at my house at this hour?"

Xanders grin grew into a smile as he slowly sat up beside her. He put a hand around her shoulders as he spoke to her. "Well V, I don't think I ever left." She looked at him with wide eyes after his statement. Suddenly, last night came back to her. After Maddie had left to go wherever she was going V and Xander had finally stopped arguing and agreed on a movie they could both watch. She remembered sitting on the floor beside Xander as the movie started, and she remembered being really tired. She closed her eyes for a second and then when she'd opened them again she was looking into Xanders eyes. Now Xanders arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Vida did not like this closeness they were having and it needed to stop now. She quickly scooted away from Xander and said, "Get your hands off of me."

XXXXXXXXX

(The Rocca House: Living Room)

7:35 a.m.

"Excuse me?" Xander was shocked at what he had heard. For a moment it seemed as though V had been ok with everything that had happened and then she'd snapped. As he sat there dumfounded he watched her stand up and back away from him. As she backed away she spoke again, "You heard me get your hands off of me!" He stood up at her statement and looked at her. "V, just calm down alright?" "Nothing happened, we just fell asleep." He moved towards her and she just moved farther away from him.

She spoke to him again as she began to pace the room,. "Of course nothing happened! It's just that we fell asleep together. Don't you DARE say anything about this to anyone! Got it?" Xander stared at her as if she'd gone mad. She was freaking out about something that really wasn't that big a deal, well at least it wasn't a big deal to him. Apparently it was a big deal to her; he quickly stopped her and pulled her to sit down on the couch.

"V, I won't say anything about this got it? Do you honestly think I would do that to you? We're friends, just friends and we were exhausted last night, everything that happened was not a big deal." V took a few deep breaths and just kind of collapsed into the couch. She looked up at Xander; he held a concerned expression that actually made him look cute. She smiled back up at him and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but your right. I just freaked out over nothing and I'm sorry. It's just waking up so close to you……it's not exactly something I pictured doing today." Xanders concerned expression quickly vanished and went back to the cocky grin he'd held earlier. "Aww, come on V, you know you want me." V slapped him across his arm at that and looked towards the stair way as she heard the footsteps of her sister coming towards them.

XXXXXXXXX

(The Rocca House)

7:40 a.m.

"Oh good you're both up." Maddie was standing in the entranceway of the living room smiling at them both. She was dressed in jean and her Rock Porium shirt. V smiled as she saw her sister because she seemed really happy. In fact Maddie was positively glowing this morning. V smiled towards Maddie as she spoke, "Morning sis. How did last night go?" At her words Maddies smile grew even wider. "Oh it was perfect, thanks. Well I've got to get going, my shift starts in 20 minutes. I'll see you two at work." As Maddie made to leave Xander and V shared a look and leapt off the couch calling "Wait!"

Xander reached her first, "Maddie I, well what I mean to say is, V and I would appreciate it if…." He wasn't making any sense and V slapped him upside the head. As Xander grabbed his head Vida spoke, "What Xander the Great means is that if you could not mention that he spent the night over here that would be great. We both don't need the endless teasing that would come out of it." Maddie smiled at them both and said, "You both know I won't say anything. Don't worry about it." At her words Xander and Vida both breathed a sigh of relief knowing that their little "sleepover" was being kept between the three of them.

XXXXXXXXX

7:45 a.m.

When Maddie saw that they both were happy with her answer she decided to head out the door again. Nick was outside waiting for her on his bike, when she was getting ready for work this morning Nick had called her to say good morning and offer her a ride to work. She'd quickly accepted his offer because she couldn't wait to see him and this was the perfect excuse. She could easily say that she didn't want to bother V for a ride to work when she didn't have to be there yet, and Nick had offered her the ride. Even though she had just seen him last night, she couldn't wait to see him again. She had Nicks bag folded carefully in her backpack along with her camera supplies. As she got ready to head out the door she heard Vida's voice drift to her ears.

"Maddie, are you walking to work? I can always take you and come back home." Maddie just looked towards V and smiled. "V, you don't have to do that. Besides I'm not walking to work, Nicks waiting for me." At her words Xander and Vida were speechless, they knew that Nick and Maddie were close, but they didn't think that Maddie would ever ride on Nicks motorcycle or that Nick would allow anyone other than himself to ride his self proclaimed "baby". Maddie smiled at them and opened the front door and there was Nick, sitting on his motorcycle waiting on the side of the street. As Maddie closed the door she stuck her head back in to say one final thing. "I'll see you guys in about an hour. By the way did I tell you two that you both looked adorable together when I came in the house last night." She grinned at the two rangers and then she was gone walking down the front path towards Nick and the motorcycle.

She smiled at him as he held out a hand to help her get on the bike. As soon as she had her helmet on and was ready to go they were off. As they sped down the street Nick smiled, here she was again clinging to him as they rode and he wouldn't have it any other way. She was smiling to just glad to be near him again. As they pulled up to the Rock Porium and got off the bike Nick pulled Maddie into his arms and kissed her. They were soon lost in their own little world of passion and love. As they pulled away Nick pulled her to his chest.

"When I called this morning, did I tell you how much I missed you?" Maddie laughed at his statement and kissed him one more time before grabbing his hand and leading him into work.

XXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: Wow! I got this chapter out pretty quickly. Again I would really like to thank everyone for reviewing this story! The response I'm getting for it is amazing me! Thanks everyone!

**A/N: I will not lie, I'm a little nervous about this chapter because it's focusing on two characters I've never really written about before. So I need feedback! Please let me know what you thought about it! I would really appreciate it! **

**Please leave a review! Thanks in advance!**

**The next chapter: How will the workday go now that Toby knows about Nick and Maddie? Will everyone find out about their relationship? Stay Tuned!**


	8. A friend and a secret keeper

Disclaimer: If I owned power rangers, mystic force would have more episodes and we wouldn't have to wait a MONTH for the next new one.

**A/N: Wow, another update! Thanks to all of you for your reviews! I'm glad that all of you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter was most fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it. So, for now enough notes…..On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXX

(The Rock Porium)

8:00 a.m.

As Nick and Maddie walked into the Rock Porium they quickly let go of the others hands, but continued smiling as they headed towards Toby's office so they could punch in for the day. When they got there they saw Toby sitting at his desk working on some paperwork. He glanced up towards the door and smiled when he saw his two employees enter. They were staring at each other and smiling, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room as they punched in. They stood there for a few minutes just simply staring and smiling before Toby decided to say something, "Good morning my overpaid employees!" Nick and Maddie jumped at his words, quickly staring at anything but each other. Their faces were bright red as they both quickly said, "Morning Toby." They both looked at him after they spoke and saw him looking at them and smiling. His smile held one of knowing, it was almost as if he knew that they were a couple. As he continued to stare at the two of them they both shifted uncomfortably and quickly muttered something about getting to work. They left the room quickly and walked away from each other and to different sides of the store.

Toby chuckled as he watched the two teenagers scatter throughout the store. He hadn't meant to make them feel uncomfortable, but sometimes that's what his personality did to people. In all honesty he was happy for them. He'd seen the chemistry between his two employees the second Nick had started to work at the store. He saw the two laugh and joke as friends would, but he also saw the looks they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. He smiled as he thought of the scene he'd witnessed last night, glad that the two had finally admitted their obvious feelings for one another. He may be their boss, but he was also a friend. A friend that wanted Nick and Maddie to be happy with each other. Toby sighed and went back to doing one of the things that made him hate being a storeowner, paper work.

XXXXXXXXX

(The Rock Porium)

8:30 a.m.

(Nick and Maddies story)

They'd been at work for a total of 45 minutes and not single customer had shown up. Nick and Maddie had stayed apart for a total of fifteen minutes before they were together again. They had tried to stay apart longer because something told them that Toby knew something had changed with the two of them. However sheer boredness and the want to be with each other brought them to where they were now, sitting on the couch waiting for the others to arrive. Nick was sitting on one end with Maddie sitting on the end; she had her legs stretched out over his lap. They had been sitting like that for a while now and at the moment they were in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the time they had together before their friends arrived and they had to separate for the day. As they sat there waiting for everybody Maddie decided to talk to Nick about telling everyone they were dating. When she spoke she did it quietly so Toby couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Hey Nick I was wondering when you wanted to tell the guys about…well us?"

Nick looked at her for a second and then he broke out into a grin. He'd wanted to tell everyone about them ever since that night, but he'd agreed that waiting was the best thing in the beginning. He and Maddie needed time to get used to the idea of them together as a couple before they told everyone else. After last night Nick was sure that he was ready for the others to know, but he would wait until Maddie was ready to tell them as well. To hear her say those words made him smile. He looked her in the eyes as he answered her question, "Maddie I'm ready to tell them whenever you are. Whenever your ready just tell me and we can let them know."

She smiled at his words before moving from where she was sitting on the couch to sit beside him. Smiling she leaned her face closer to his and said, "I want to tell them about us. All of this sneaking around is fun, but I want everyone to know so we don't have to hide it. I'm ready to tell them today if you are." Nick smiled at her words and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. The kiss was sweet and quick, but apparently not quick enough because as soon as they pulled apart from one another they heard someone come up beside them and say, "I knew it!"

XXXXXXXXX

(The Rock Porium)

8:45 a.m.

Nick and Maddie jumped at the comment and immediately looked at each other and then up at the person who had made the comment. To their great relief it was only Toby. He was standing there with a smile on his face as he looked down at them and spoke to them, "So are you guys dating now?" He looked at them knowingly as they both looked at each other again and then nodded sheepishly. As they looked at Toby again they noticed that his smile only got wider as he spoke again, "Good for you guys, of course I saw you last night, but its nice to be kept in the loop." After he spoke Maddie and Nick looked at each other and were speechless at first and then they just smiled at each other. Of course Toby would have been the one person to see them leave last night, he'd mentioned yesterday that he'd be at work a little later then normal because he needed to do paperwork. Now he was the first person to know that they were officially dating. Nick and Maddie grinned again before Nick began to speak.

"Yes we're dating Toby and we'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to the others. They don't know yet but we're going to tell them today." Maddie smiled at that and grabbed Nicks hand as she spoke to their boss. "Please Toby. We'd really appreciate it." She looked up at him and he just smiled again and nodded and began walking away. "I won't say anything to anybody, but if you don't mind me saying this, you two aren't very good at hiding you feelings." Nick and Maddie grinned at that and got off the couch because they heard V's car entering the stores parking lot. As they headed over to the front of the store they smiled at one another again as their friends came in and said good morning to them and then swept to the back to clock in. When they were alone again, Nick took Maddies hand in his and smiled at her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "How about if we get everyone together at Rootcore this afternoon and tell them as one big group?"

Maddie smiled at his comment and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "That sounds perfect. That way they can interrogate us both at once." Nick grinned at that and pulled back as the others came rushing out of the office. V headed to the DJ booth to start mixing some music, Chip headed over towards the front to run a register, and Xander headed towards the couch so he could "supervise". Nick and Maddie separated then, Nick headed to the back of the store to get some stocking done and Maddie stayed up front to help Chip with the register. As he walked towards the back he looked back at Maddie and smiled at her and she smiled at him. They both couldn't wait until this entire thing was out in the open.

XXXXXXXXX

(Outside the Rock Porium)

11:00 a.m.

(Maddies story)

Maddie was sitting against the tree across the street from the Rock Porium on her break. Her mind was reeling from the events of that morning; it had started off as a normal morning until _it _showed up. Everything had been going along perfectly until they had been called away from work to fight another one of Imperious's monsters. Its name was Jester and they'd found him writing some strange symbol that she knew she'd recognized on the ground. Unfortunately, the darn thing got away before they could destroy it and whatever the hell it was planning on doing. When they'd gotten back to work shortly after, they began talking quietly about what the monster was doing, when _it _happened. The "it" she happened to be thinking about was a slimy green frog that had hopped onto her shoulder a few moments ago. She shuddered at the thought of that thing crawling all over her. _"Yuck! I can't believe that disgusting thing just hopped on me!" _Maddie shivered at the thought again but then smiled because everyone had come to her rescue in the end. She sighed at that thought; at least she wouldn't have to worry about the frog now that is safely put back into the wild. As she closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree she wracked her brains yet again in an attempt to figure out what that symbol on the ground meant. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't see Nick walking across the street from Rock Porium and she didn't feel him sit down beside her until he spoke.

XXXXXXXXX

(Outside the Rock Porium)

11:10 a.m.

(Nick and Maddies story)

"You know you look cute when you concentrate." Nick grinned at her as he watched her open her eyes and smile at him. Toby had let him go on break early, seeing as the store only had a few customers and he seemed to be feeling especially nice towards the two of them today. Nick had immediately left the store and come across the street towards Maddie to check on her. That little green frog had seriously freaked her out and he'd been half tempted to squish the little thing for scaring her so much. Luckily the frog had been grabbed by one of the guys and set free in the world before Maddie had a panic attack. As he made himself comfortable beside her, she leaned against him and he put his arm around her shoulders to give her some comfort. Right now, he didn't care what the guys saw, Maddie needed someone and he was there for her. He looked at her with a questioning gaze as he spoke softly "Are you alright after what happened in there?"

Maddie sighed after Nick had asked his question. She took a few minutes before answering, enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapped around her shoulders and the comfort he was giving her right now. She took a deep breath before answering his question, "Yes. I'm alright. It just freaked me out you know. Out of everyone in this town why does that little slimy thing have to like me?" Nick laughed at that and gave her one armed hug before leaning back against the tree. Maddie leaned back against him and cuddled closer to his chest, she knew that everyone could probably see them and to be completely honest she didn't care right now. Nick was being a great comfort to her right now, and for that she was grateful. Just as they were getting comfortable they heard the familiar chime of their morphers go off.

Groaning they both got off and rushed off to where they were needed. The others were right behind them as they headed towards the spot that Jester had chosen to strike next. As they were running a realization hit Maddie, she knew exactly what those symbols were and what they meant. She realized what would happen if they didn't get there in time, and with that she sped up even more, leaving the others to follow her lead.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well what did you guys think? I have to tell you I was really tempted to let someone squish that darn frog in this chapter. I like Daggeron as a character, just paired up with Maddie. I apologize if you like those two together, but…..I just can't see it. Whoa, sorry just had to get that out. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**Please leave a review!**

**Next Chapter: How did Nick react after the battle with Jester? Will the others find out about their relationship? Stay tuned!**


	9. Frogs and Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not and I really doubt that I ever will own power rangers. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate all of you support! Now this chapter takes place during and after the episode "Long Ago". It's the reaction I thought Nick and the others would have to the whole "Daggeron was a frog and now he's the Solaris Knight because Maddie broke the curse" situation. As well as Nicks reaction to having Maddie demorph during battle and almost being destroyed. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Now…enough notes; on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXX

(During the battle with Jester)

(Maddies story)

"MADDIE!"

She heard her name being called but she couldn't respond. She couldn't think or move, all she could feel was feat. Her body had just made contact with the ground, unmorphed and now she was on the ground facing a very deadly looking Jester. She heard the others calling her name but she knew they couldn't do anything in the time it would take Jesters attack to hit her. She braced herself for the blow, but then out of now where she heard Jester scream. She looked towards him and saw a frog distracting him. In fact it looked like the same frog that had scared her earlier while she and the others had been at work. As she watched the battle she almost laughed, here she was a power ranger and a little teeny tiny frog was protecting her. It looked as if the frog was winning the battle with Jester and for that she was grateful. She needed time to catch her breath and regain her strength so she could remorph and join the others. As she glanced back at the others she saw them slowly getting up and heading towards her but at that moment the frog lost its battle with Jester and was sent flying into the air. Jester then charged towards her friends and began attacking them as Maddie made a decision. As much as she hated frogs, she had to make sure that this one was alright. After all, the little slimy thing had risked its life for her, the least she could do was make sure that it was ok.

She crawled over towards the spot where she had seen the frog had landed and looked around for the little thing. As she looked for the little thing she occasionally glanced back towards the battle, knowing that if the team needed her then she would be there in an instant. As she glanced towards everybody she saw that they were giving Jester a run for his money, she smiled as she saw Nick and V go after Jester together and then she went back to her search efforts. After about 5 more minutes of crawling on the ground she found the frog on the pavement. He looked fine but she wanted to be sure and to do that she knew she would have to pick the little thing up. She shuddered at the thought but knew it was the right thing to do. So she took a deep breath and reached down to pick the slimy little thing up.

As she placed the frog in her hands she looked it over. From what she saw everything seemed to alright with the little thing. She smiled down at it, this really wasn't that bad. After all, the little thing had saved her life. She couldn't explain it but a strange feeling overtook her, she had a strange urge to kiss the thing. It seemed like the least she could do for something that had almost gotten hurt for her. Slowly she bent down towards her hands and pressed her lips to the frogs back. What happened next shocked her, where the frog had once been there was now a man. He was tall and dressed in some very strange clothing. He quickly held his hand out to her and helped her to stand up. He introduced himself as Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. He then nodded towards the others and she quickly saw that they were in need of assistance and rushed to help them.

XXXXXXXXX

(During the battle with Jester)

(Nicks story)

"MADDIE!"

Nick was lying on the ground in pain when he saw her charge at Jester and then fall to the ground. He'd screamed her name when she'd demorphed and was now lying there helpless. The woman he loved was now lying on the ground with no means of defending herself. He tried getting up, but the force of the last attack had knocked the wind out of him and he was stuck. He looked up to where Maddie was currently lying on the ground and saw the scared look on her face. He then saw the deadly blow that Jester was about to deal her and quickly tried to get up again to go and push her out of the way. He needed to save her, no he _had _to save her. Nothing mattered if she wasn't alright; if saving her meant that he got hurt in the process then he was willing to take that chance. As he tried to get up, he stopped as he heard a scream. He got a sick feeling in his stomach as he heard the scream, thinking it was Maddie he looked back up and saw that she was alright. The scream he had heard had come from Jester; from what Nick could see the frog that had scared Maddie earlier was now distracting Jester away from Maddie. Silently Nick cursed himself for wanting to squish that frog earlier, after the thing was now saving the love of his life.

As the frog distracted Jester and kept him away from Maddie, Nick along with the other rangers were able to regain their breathe and stand up again. Nick was just about to run over and check on Madison, but at that moment Jester managed to get the frog off of him and toss it into the air. He saw Jester charge towards them and gladly welcomed the fight that the monster was now going to start. Jester had tried to hurt Maddie and for that he must pay. Nick and the others charged at Jester as well, he and V were in the lead as the fight began again. As Xander took a turn at the monster Nick looked back to where Maddie was and saw her crawling on the ground and then stopping to pick something up. He saw the green in her hand and immediately knew it was the frog that had saved her. He silently thanked the frog for its help and then went back to the battle, hoping to give Maddie some more time to recover before asking her to join the fight again. His plan was not working very well. He and the others were getting their butts kicked. As much as he knew he didn't want to, he knew he had to ask Maddie for her help. As he looked over his shoulder and saw her bending her head towards the frog, it looked as if she was going to kiss the thing for saving her. Nick smiled inside his helmet at that, he wanted to kiss the thing himself for all of its help. Nick quickly turned his head back to the battle and was knocked on his back along with the others after another attack from Jester. Nick groaned when he tried to move his muscles. The others looked as if they were having the same kind of reaction to the force of the blow, this fight was not going well at all.

XXXXXXXXX

(During and After the battle with Jester)

(Nick and Maddie: both stories!)

Then, everything stopped and there was a flash of bright light. Where Maddie had once been holding the frog in her hand there was a man there instead. Nick watched as the man helped Maddie stand up, and then speak to her. He then saw Maddie look towards them and see the trouble they were in. As he and the others stood up again he saw her race towards them and stand with them. She already had her morpher out and was about to mutter the call, when that man held his arm out towards her. He quickly turned towards the others and quickly told them all his name and what he represented. He was a knight, one of the ancient mystics they had all been told about in the legends Udonna spoke of. He wanted to destroy this monster himself and they had all readily agreed, Nick especially, he wanted to see what this new person could do.

Maddie quickly morphed before Daggeron did, she wanted to be prepared in case they were needed to assist him. As they all watched him morph, they were speechless. His ranger suit was amazing and his connection with Jenji impressed everyone. He quickly and easily took Jester down. They all breathed a sigh of relief at that, knowing that their work for the day was done. As they demorphed, the other crowded around Daggeron immediately exclaiming how amazing he'd been in battle. Chip, Xander, and even V were all questioning him about everything. The only two that didn't join in the Q and A were Nick and Maddie.

They just stood off to the side and looked at each other from afar. Nick quickly nodded his head towards a secluded area of the plaza they were at, and began walking towards it. Maddie quickly followed him, as she turned a corner she was immediately caught in his strong arms. She buried her head and his chest as he spoke softly into her ear, "II thought I was going to lose you and if I lost you my world would have no meaning in it. I love you Maddie. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you and get you to safety." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and he saw that there were tears in her eyes and they were now freely rolling down her cheeks. He pulled her even closer and held her to him as she spoke to him.

"Nick what happened was not your fault. It could have happened to any one of us, even you. I love you so much and if you had taken the hit for me I don't know if I would have been able to live with myself." Maddie looked up towards Nick and saw him smiling down at her. He held her close to his chest and just let her cry, knowing that right now it was the only thing he could do. He held her for a good long while before she looked up towards him with a smile on her face. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her, she eagerly met his lips half way and soon they were lost in it. This kiss was filled with all the love that they felt for one another, it said that from now on they were going to show that love for one another whenever they got the chance. As they pulled back, Nick touched his forehead to Maddies and looked deep into her eyes. As he pulled her towards him again he spoke to her, "Is everything alright now?" He saw her smile at that and gave him another quick kiss in response.

"Yes, I'm alright now. I just have to know one thing, are you ok with how Daggeron became a human again? I mean I did have to kiss him, but it was the frog him and I didn't really even want to, it's just that I felt like I had to. You just need to know that you have no reason to be jealous. You're the only one I want." She was rambling and she knew it but she had to get this out. Nick needed to know that he had no reason to feel threatened by Daggeron, and as she looked at his face for his reaction she saw him smile. He brought her head closer to his and kissed her again. When they broke off this time Maddie leaned her head against his chest yet again. Nick kissed the top of her head and spoke again.

"I'm actually alright with how Daggeron became human again." He saw her give him a "yeah right" look and actually laughed at that. "No, I'm serious. It must have taken a lot of courage for you to touch the frog, I can't imagine what you went through when you kissed him. I know I have no reason to be jealous because I trust you. I love you." He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him. It looked as if he had lifted a great weight off of her shoulders and he was glad that he had. He silently laughed as he looked her in the eyes again and said, "Just do me one favor alright?" "Don't go kissing anymore frogs from now on." She laughed at that and kissed him in response. She quickly pulled away and grabbed his hand as she began to walk back towards the others.

"Come on we'd better get back." "They've all probably noticed that we're gone by now." Nick smiled and laced his hand through hers as they walked towards their friends and the newest member of their team.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well what did you guys think? Did you like it? I really hope you did! This chapter was so much fun to write, and I hope that all of you enjoyed it. Daggeron is now officially in this story! Thanks again for the reviews guys, I really do appreciate the feedback all of you are giving me!

A/N: Also just to let you guys know, school is starting back up for me. This means that updates may take a little longer. I'm going to try and update as often as I can, I promise. I jus need a few days to get back into the swing of things. So I really do apologize in advance!

**Please leave a review! Thanks a bunch!**


	10. The Teasing and the Telling

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, we'd get more maddick moments in mystic force.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate the feedback you all are giving me. Now this chapter takes place after "Long Ago" before "Inner Strength". I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter to show up, but school has been hectic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Now enough notes….enjoy reading it. **

**On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXX

(Nick and Maddie: Both stories!)

As they walked back towards the others they held hands until the last possible second. In fact they only pulled away when the others looked towards them. They were still talking to Daggeron when Xander suggested that they head back to Rootcore. This new addition was bound to be something that Udonna would welcome. They all quickly agreed with Xander's suggestion and began to head towards the nearest tree. Chip and Daggeron were in the lead followed closely by Xander and Vida while Nick and Maddie brought up the rear. Everyone seemed quite content as they passed through a tree portal and entered the magical realm. Daggeron and Chip were having a discussion about his time as a frog, Xander and Vida were arguing about something, and Nick and Maddie were just walking in silence, smiling each other. It was another comfortable silence between them and it helped that while they were walking they were close to one another; they even risked holding hands a few times. They had agreed earlier today that they would come clean about their relationship and they were going to do it soon, all they needed was the right moment. Maddie and Nick were sure that whenever they did tell the others it would cause them to ask many questions that they had to be prepared to answer.

Ten minutes later they were all still heading towards Rootcore. Normally it could take around 5 minutes to get there, but in all honesty none of the younger rangers were in any type of a hurry to get there. They had all just begun to feel the pain from the battle with Jester and were in absolutely no hurry to meet their destination. Daggeron was only to happy to go along with it, it had been one very long day and he needed to get used to the idea of being a human again. He just took in all the changes the forest had gone through in the years he had been away. Chip had fallen behind him to walk with his friends who were now getting into various discussions amongst themselves.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Xander and Vida: both stories!)

It would have been a peaceful walk for the pink and green rangers if it had continued in silence. Unfortunately when your walking with Xander its quite hard to have a silent anything. Their argument had started out as a friendly banter about who had sold the most and now it was one of their infamous arguments. Which meant that the others were steering clear of them. When Chip had come back to talk to them he immediately went back towards Daggeron because he heard their voices and was determined to not get involved with whatever they were arguing about. Nick and Maddie were far behind them and it seemed as though they weren't in any rush to get dragged into the latest battle of the wits. Which at the present moment happened to be about the selling contest they had been having before the battle with Jester.

"Look V, before we left I was clearly in the lead. So we should call it at that, you owe me lunch." Xander smiled smugly at that, knowing full well what V was going to do next, completely blow up at him. He smiled at that because, in his eyes, whenever she got angry with him, which was quite often, she got a gleam in her eye. It was as if she was enjoying their fights as much as he always did. He couldn't explain it but something about their fights always left him happy. Maybe it was because of the way they fought everyday, it had become a necessary part of his daily life. Or maybe it was because whenever they fought she got this cute look on her face that he couldn't resist, meaning that most of the time V won. Xander stopped his thoughts right there, he wasn't, and no he couldn't be thinking of V as cute. She was one of his closest friends and he just couldn't be thinking like that. He **shouldn't **be thinking like that, but there was something about his punk rock friend that always made him happy. She always had a way to make him smile, even when she was yelling at him. It was with that thought that Xander came to a realization, he liked Vida Rocca. Not just as a friend, not just as a teammate, no really truly liked her. Maybe even _loved_ her, Xander shuddered at that thought. Sure, he'd dated loads of girls, but loved a girl? That had never happened before, and he was probably overreacting now. Yet, he couldn't help but remember that sick feeling he'd gotten in battle when they'd all taken a major blow from Jester. The first thing on his mind was not himself, but Vida. He'd been so worried about her and her well being that he couldn't even think about his other teammates. He then became lost in his own thoughts, before anything happened that he or Vida might regret he needed to sort through everything he was feeling. In fact he was so lost in thought that he barely heard V's response to his answer. As he'd suspected she was furious when she turned to face him she had that gleam in her eye and he just couldn't help but smile.

"Xander we were tied when we got called away to battle. Get it? T-I-E-D, so I do not have to buy you lunch in any way shape or form. If anything YOU should buy me lunch just because I have to put up with you all day!" Vida looked at Xanders face after her comment and saw him smiling at her. He had some nerve to smile up at her after his comments and he probably did it because he knew that she wouldn't do anything about it; except yell some more. That was the thing about him, no matter how angry she got she couldn't hurt him. After all he was one of her closest friends and even if he got on her nerves constantly she would never seriously physically injure him. As she glanced up at his face again she saw the same sparkle in his eye that she saw everytime they fought each other. It was really as if he enjoyed the fighting they did on a daily basis. In fact their daily fights had become a necessary part of her life. It seemed like it was the one thing that was normal in their chaos filled world. The odd thing was that she usually won their fights. It usually started with a some stupid comment made by him, and then it would escalate into a full-blown battle ending with her on the wining side. Afterwards Xander would always find a way to make it up to her. Actually, most of the time whatever he did was actually pretty sweet. Vida stopped herself at that thought, Xander sweet? When did she ever combine Xander and sweet into a sentence? Sure, he was one of her closest friends, and she would admit he was good looking, but sweet? Sweet is the type of word used to describe someone you care about as more than a friend. She certainly did not care about Xander as more than a friend, at least she didn't think that she did. No she shouldn't be thinking like this, Xander was her **friend** and nothing more. He looked at dating as if it were a game, and to her it wasn't. She couldn't like Xander, but she did. Today during the battle with Jester had made her really realize it. They had all almost gotten destroyed today and for some reason all she could worry about was Xander. Yes, she'd been worried about Maddie, but for some reason Xander had crept up into her mind along with her sister. Today when they'd all gotten knocked down by Jesters attack Xander had actually been the first person on her mind. She'd been worried about him of all people. Yes, it was now official, Vida Rocca liked Xander Bly. She had liked him for a while now but just wasn't willing to give in to his charms. Yes, she liked him, but that didn't mean a thing. She may be tough, but that didn't mean she was willing to put her heart on the line for him. That was something she knew she would never do.

So, for the first time in the history of the rangers, Xander and Vida were quiet. They weren't talking or fighting with each other. Each of them were to absorbed in their thoughts about the other. The walk became silent again as everyone walked on, each in their own little world of thought and questions. It continued on like that until Chip rejoined his teammates and started talking to them. Xander and Vida each jumped at the chance to talk to him and to stray away from the places their thoughts were taking them. They threw themselves into the conversation Chip had started about how Daggeron had been made into a human again.

XXXXXXXXX

(Nick and Maddie: Both stories!)

With the others ahead of them and absorbed in their own conversations Nick and Maddie were enjoying each other's company. They were walking as closely as they had before, and now the comfortable silence that had evaporated into comfortable conversation. As they walked past trees and plants their conversation went from their day at work, to Nick asking her out on a second date. When he'd asked her to go out with him again her answer had immediately been yes. She even giggled at the relieved expression his face got when that answer came from her.

"Nick, did you honestly think I was going to say no? I love you and nothing would make me happier than to go out with you again." She sighed as he glanced around and then leaned in and quickly brushed his lips against hers. Yes, they were taking a risk with the others so close to them but what had almost happened today had changed them. Right now, Maddie could have cared less if the others saw she and Nick kissing, in fact if they others happened to see them it would make things a whole lot easier. Maddie sighed as Nick pulled away from her, ending the kiss as quickly as it had begun.

"I didn't think you'd say no, but I like to make sure before I plan the whole thing." She laughed at that and he smiled. Nick just loved to make Maddie laugh. It always made him happy that he could make her happy. Taking another glance at the others he took Maddies hand in his. She smiled at him and just walked along with him. They had fallen back into that comfortable silence that had existed between them before. He was secretly hoping that maybe Chip or Xander would look back and see them like this, because it would make telling everyone about their relationship a whole lot easier. He was hoping that when they did tell their friends, that they would be ok with it. Nick was secretly praying that V would be alright with it. She was Maddies sister and he had a sneaking suspicion that when she found out, he was going to get threatened. He glanced at Maddie again and saw that she was still smiling. He took his hand out of hers and quickly put it around her shoulders to draw her closer to him. If the others looked back he didn't care, after almost losing Maddie today, he wasn't about to let her go again.

XXXXXXXXX

(Everyones stories: minus Daggeron)

Nick and Maddie walked on with his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning into him. They pulled apart suddenly as they saw the others coming towards them. Daggeron wasn't with them having gone far ahead of all of them. In the blink of an eye their friends who were all looking quite smug surrounded them both, they each held that gleam in their eyes that said they were about to start something big. It was silent for a few moments before V spoke out.

"So Maddie, Chip just told Xander and I something very interesting." V smiled as she saw her sister's face turn bright red as Xander cut in to speak. "Yeah, you see he told us exactly HOW Daggeron is a frog no more." Xander smiled at that and glanced at Maddie who had started to walk again. She was now ahead of them all with Nick following her. The three remaining rangers just looked at each other and smiled and then hurried to catch up to their other teammates. As they caught up to Nick, Chip decided to speak out.

"How did it feel to kiss a frog and have it turn into a knight?" Maddie stopped and turned around at his comment making Xander, V, and Chip crash into one another. Her face was bright red and from what Nick could tell, was getting even rosier by the second. This was clearly something that Maddie did not want brought up, and in all honesty Nick couldn't blame her. He wanted to say something to them, but he didn't think he could without outing himself as Maddies boyfriend. When they came forward with the truth it was something that he wanted Maddie to ok with first. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Xanders next comment.

"So all three of us figured that since you kissed him you must have a crush on him." Xander smiled down at Maddie as V spoke again, "Is my sister going to have a new boyfriend?" They were all smiling as V spoke, well everyone was smiling except for Nick and Maddie.

In fact, Maddie was getting more and more frustrated by the second. All of this could have been avoided if she and Nick had come clean about their relationship from the beginning. Her fists were clenched and only Nick saw how upset she was getting. Maddie looked over at him with a look in her eyes, it was as if she were communicating with him telepathically. She was saying, _"I'm ready to tell them, are you?" _ Nick smiled at her words and silently nodded. The others smiles were quickly wiped off of their faces as Maddie spoke to them.

"Well, it would be hard to have a new boyfriend when I'm already currently involved with someone." Maddie smiled as she said it and then waited for the next question, it was one that was spoken simultaneously between her sister, Xander, and Chip.

"Who?"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yes another chapter down! Did you guys like it? Or hate it? Let me know! **

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and again I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Next Chapter: What will happen now that Maddie's come clean? Will the others be accepting of Nick and Maddies relationship? Stay Tuned!**


	11. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own power rangers. If I did, the next new episode would not be so far away.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews guys! They are very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because the truth is coming out! I know…..finally. Have fun reading and now on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXX

(Everyone's stories)

"Who?"

The question echoed throughout the forest as the pink, green, and yellow Mystic Force rangers stood in front of Maddie, they were all speechless. Each of there mouths were open and in pure shock. They hadn't been expecting Maddie to give the answer that she did. It had socked the hell out of all of them and now they just wanted to know exactly whom it was that Maddie was involved with. Mainly because they all wanted to interrogate the guy and let him know that if he hurt Maddie, he would have to deal with all of them; V especially wanted to get a hold of this guy and let him know exactly **what **would happen if he hurt her sister. The awkward silence between the five friends continued until the missing member of their team interrupted it; Daggeron.

He came towards them at a quick paced jog and stopped before them. He spoke quickly as he caught his breath, "Rangers, we must get to Rootcore immediately. I sense powerful dark magic energy within it." At his words the rangers were immediately snapped out of the silence they were in and looked at Daggeron and then at each other; Nick immediately stepped forward and called to the others, "Ready?"

The others nodded at him and they all shouted "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" They were immediately morphed and racing towards Rootcore on their Mystic Racers. Daggeron was in the lead followed by the rest of the team as they all rushed towards their base of operations. They reached Rootcore in a matter of seconds, and immediately rushed inside to find the source of the Dark Magic energy. When they were inside they found Udonna and Clare being held captive by Imperious. Their mentor and her apprentice looked as if they were frozen in a corner and Imperious was standing over the Xenotome, attempting to break into it.

When the rangers saw this they immediately leapt into action. Daggeron quickly caught Imperious off guard and freed Udonna and Clare as he came close to fighting Imperious. Nick, Xander, and Chip were beside Daggeron in a second as Maddie and V went to help Udonna and Clare. The Solaris Knight was about to strike Imperious when he surprisingly backed off, saying something about fighting on another day. Imperious then disappeared in a dark spell seal, leaving the rangers thoroughly confused but happy that they weren't going to have to fight something evil again that day. They all quickly demorphed and those who weren't near Udonna and Clare immediately went over to make sure that they were alright. Apart from being slightly shaken up the sorceress and her apprentice seemed fine. Which meant that the others could just relax and attempt to recover from today's battle. Udonna and Daggeron had gone outside to talk and the rangers and Clare were just sitting around basking in the beauty of the silence that was still surrounding Rootcore. The shock of what they all had just seen was slowly starting to wear off and they started to drift amongst themselves and talk again. In fact Maddie and Nick were each beginning to think that their friends had forgotten about Maddie's earlier statement, they thought that maybe they could just tell everyone tomorrow. After all so much had happened today and they were all completely zapped of energy. The two lovebirds thought that everyone had forgotten about what was said earlier and how wrong they were.

XXXXXXXXX

(Chip's story)

They were all congregated in the middle of Rootcore discussing all that had happened that day when all of a sudden Chip's memory came back to him. In all the excitement he'd completely forgotten about earlier in the forest when they'd all been teasing Maddie. He smiled as he thought of how he'd found out exactly how Daggeron had become a human again. He'd been walking behind Daggeron and had "accidentally" heard a conversation that was Daggeron relaying to his Genie friend; it was about how he had become a human again. Chip had immediately been shocked to hear that Maddie had actually kissed Daggeron in frog form. He immediately knew that he had to inform the others of what he'd heard. Xander and Vida were acting strange when he came to talk to them; they were actually quiet, which in Chips mind was a first for them. They'd immediately responded to his information and started questioning him immediately. After the three of them had talked about it for a while, he had decided to bring the subject up with Maddie. The teasing had started almost immediately after that; granted it had all been good natured but it had gotten Maddie angry, which was something that Chip hadn't intended to do at all. He just found this whole situation very cool, and part of him just couldn't resist teasing Maddie for kissing a frog and then having said frog turn into a knight. What he hadn't been expecting Maddie to say was that she already had a boyfriend, her last words before they had all rushed into Rootcore to save Udonna and Clare. All of that excitement had caused him to completely forget about anything that was said earlier. But just now as they were talking the memories suddenly hit him. Maddie's words had sparked his interest and he knew that Xander and V wanted to know exactly whom it was that Maddie was involved with. So he took a deep breath and began to speak to the whole room.

"Hey Maddie, remember when we were outside of Rootcore earlier? Well I was wondering if you would tell us all exactly who you're dating?" Chip smiled as he saw everyone in the room turn to face him. V and Xander looked curious and Maddie looked embarrassed, or extremely pissed off. Chip honestly couldn't tell which emotion his blue teammate was feeling. He just knew that whatever she was feeling he was going to hear about it later.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Vida and Xander's stories)

V and Xander were now smiling and looking at Maddie expectantly. Her face was now bright red and she looked like she was struggling to find the right words to say so that she could answer Chip's question. They had both completely forgotten about what had happened earlier and when Chip spoke everything came rushing back to them. The two of them were now anxious for the answer to the question that Chip had just asked their blue teammate. They were both grateful for the distraction because their minds had been wandering all night. The two just couldn't seem to keep their minds off of each other.

V sighed as she felt her mind go from thoughts of her sister to thoughts that contained Xander. Her mind was telling her that liking Xander would be a mistake but her heart was telling her so many different things. She was being pulled in all directions and that was something she didn't want. After all she was Vida Rocca, pink mystic ranger and a tough as nails fighter. Since when did she let her heart overrun her thoughts? Since Xander Bly crept into her life and her heart. She still couldn't believe that she actually liked Xander as more than a friend, it was hard to admit, but she knew she couldn't deny it. The sooner she admitted it to herself and actually believed it, the sooner she could push it to the back of her mind. She was **not** going to fall hard for Xander, these feelings were nothing more than a crush, and something that she hoped would pass over time. She quickly left those thoughts in the back of her mind and turned back to the matter at hand; her sister dating someone she didn't know. When she found out exactly whom she was dating, she was going to _personally_ introduce herself to this guy and have him see that messing with her sister meant messing with her.

Xander was literally going insane. Just being near V was setting his emotions into overdrive and he didn't like it one bit. His realization in the forest only added to the tension that he felt whenever he was near her. He was happy that Chip had brought up another subject all together and yet he couldn't seem to stop thinking about V. His mind was telling him that he and V were just friends and that a relationship between them would never workout because they were too different. The real truth of the matter was that a relationship, an actual honest relationship with a girl terrified Xander. He'd never really had a real relationship with any girl, just a lot of dates; and now here he actually wanted a relationship with someone and that someone was V. Why would he want that? He knew he liked her as more than a friend he'd at least admitted that to himself in the forest but now admitting he wanted to actually try and have something serious with one of his best friends. That just didn't sit well with him and he prayed to the gods that this was only a phase and soon he'd be over V and he could go back to the way things were. He was **not **going to fall for V, he just couldn't. He snapped himself out of his thoughts so he could concentrate on the situation at hand, Maddie's boyfriend.

Xander smiled as he looked over at Maddie to see that she was still blushing. He looked over at V to see that she was smiling as well. She turned her head towards him and looked into his eyes. It was as if the look sent a telepathic message to Xander saying that they were all going to find out exactly whom her sister was seeing before they left this tree. V gave Xander a small smile before turning towards Maddie and began to speak.

"Yeah sis. Who's the guy that your so smitten with?" Xander smiled at that and just had to add a comment on to V's.

"Come on Maddie you know you want to tell us. Please?" Xander flashed Maddie a grin that only made her blush more as she searched for the words she wanted to say.

XXXXXXXXX

(Maddie and Nick's stories)

Maddie was standing there in front of her friends completely embarrassed. She'd been hoping that they would have forgotten all about her little remark about being involved with someone from earlier, but of course someone had to remember it. She glanced over at Nick and saw him looking at her. He gave her a small smile that she instantly returned and saw a gleam in his eyes. Maddie sighed as she took a deep breath, it was now or never she and Nick were going to come clean about their relationship.

Nick's smile grew even wider as he saw Maddie breath. He knew that she was ready to tell the others about their relationship and she wasn't going to have to do it alone. No matter what he knew that he would stay by Maddie through thick and thin. He'd be her anchor when they told the others about their relationship because he knew they'd accept it, the whole situation was just going to take some getting used to. He stepped closer to Maddie as she began to speak to her friends.

"I'll tell you who I'm dating. No need to beg, in fact you know him." She smiled over at Nick and he smiled back as V spoke.

"We know him? Is it Ben?" V spoke with a knowing smile and a gleam in her eyes. She was so sure that she was right. She didn't expect the next sentence to come out of Maddie's mouth.

"It's not Ben." Nick then took a step towards Maddie and laced his fingers through hers and spoke to the rest of the rangers and Clare.

"It's me. I'm dating Maddie." With that Nick looked at Maddie and smiled and she smiled back. The others mouths fell open at that, THIS was something they hadn't been expecting.

Nick and Maddie dating? Now that was something that none of them had seen coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! Did you guys like it? I really do hope that you did. The cat's out of the bag finally!**

**A/N: **Also, I apologize for promoting my own stuff. But I recently posted a new Mystic Force story on the site titled **"Future Power".** It features the Mystic Force team we all know and love and goes into the future where a new breed of magic exists. It's different from this fic, but if you'd like to check it out and tell me what you think I would be most grateful! Again sorry for promoting my own stuff.

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	12. Reactions Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Mystic Force would not be ending so soon. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! School has been crazy hectic and I've been sick, so I really do apologize! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! The time has finally come……the others know….and now they get to react! Have fun reading!**

**For now..enough notes! On with the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXX

There was silence throughout Rootcore as everyone stood there in complete and utter shock. This was one thing the other rangers and Clare had not been expecting to happen. The group just stood there in stunned silence not able to think of something to say. Nick and Maddie looked relieved that they'd finally told everyone and were standing before the group with shy smiles on their faces. Nick had taken Maddie's hand in his and the two were now standing there looking somewhat nervously at their friends. It seemed that they were each attempting to find their voices again after the announcement had been made. So the silence continued for what seemed like an eternity before someone spoke.

"Oh I knew it!" The statement startled everyone out of the stupor that they had been lost in as they all looked towards Clare. She was smiling and looking like an excited schoolgirl as she stared at Nick and Maddie. She had noticed their feelings for one another from the start and now, hearing that the two were dating made her so happy. As she looked at the new couple her smile got even wider, they were perfect for each other. The other three rangers still looked stunned as Clare spoke again.

"You two are perfect together! I'm so glad you guys finally acted on your feelings!" Clare giggled and then went up to Maddie and enveloped her in a hug. Maddie was smiling as she let go of Nick's hand to hug her friend. Both girls smiled as they pulled out of the hug and Maddie looked much calmer then she had a few moments ago. Seeing Clare's reaction had calmed her nerves greatly and now Maddie couldn't help but look over at Nick and see that his expression had turned to one of relief as well. Maybe everyone else would react the same way Clare had. Maybe everyone else would feel the same way.

"Thanks Clare. Nick and I are glad that you're ok with this." Maddie's smiles grew even wider as she looked at Clare who was looking at Nick and then back at her with a look of pure elation on her face. Clare giggled a bit as she saw Nick take Maddie's hand in his again, the two looked so happy to be with each other and Clare couldn't be happier for them. Maddie looked at Clare one last time before looking towards the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The looks on their faces made her smile falter a bit, they all seemed shocked and even hurt that she and Nick hadn't told them about their relationship. Chip looked more stunned than Xander who was just looking from Nick to Maddie trying to figure all of this out and V looked hurt because Maddie hadn't said anything to her. In fact all three were dealing with this in their own way and silence had once again enveloped Rootcore. That was, until V decided to do something about it.

"You're dating my sister?" Everyone stared at V whose tone had taken on one of dislike towards Nick. She had always been protective of Maddie when it came to her sister dating a guy. Every time Maddie started to date a guy V would always make sure that she threatened them before the first date. In all honesty V was even worse than her father when it came to her sister and boys and she knew it. It was just the thought of Maddie having her heart broken by some guy made Vida cringe; she hated seeing her sister in pain. She'd always kept a close eye on Maddie and the guys she'd dated and now Nick had crept under her radar, Nick was already dating her sister. V was furious and at the same time she was hurt that Maddie hadn't told her about this when it first happened. However at this time V's anger was boiling over and all she wanted to do was hit something. Well she actually wanted to hit a certain someone who happened to be wearing red and was now currently holding hands with her sister. She felt her fists clench as she stepped forward to look at her sister and then she looked at Nick with her patented death glare. She smiled a bit as she watched Nick visibly gulp at her advancement towards him.

"You never answered my question. Are you really dating my sister?" V smiled a bit as she watched Nick squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. _This_ interrogation was going to be fun. She watched the different emotions play across his face and then she finally saw his mouth open, she had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Yes V. I'm dating Maddie. I hope that's alright with you because I love your sister." Nick reached over and brought Maddie up against his chest as she giggled at his action. V just saw red and was about to go off and hit Nick and she had even taken a step towards him but something stopped her from full on beating him up. Well actually it was two something's, one was the fact that Maddie was standing in front of Nick and V would never hurt her sister, the second problem was that she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she glanced back to see whom the hand belonged to, she saw Xander holding her back with a slight smile on his face. V looked at Xander and gave him her death glare, warning him to let go of her but Xander's smile just grew wider as he stared right back at her.

XXXXXXXXX

"V calm down. There's no need to be angry with this. Calm down and think before you go off and hit something." Xander ignored the glares that V was throwing his way and kept his hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was about to do and he knew that if she had gone through with it Maddie would be furious with her sister. He looked at V again and saw that she had calmed a bit. She still looked ready to kill, but Xander felt confident that she would think before she acted on what she was feeling right now. He took one last look at her and then slowly removed his hand from her shoulder. He then looked over at Nick and Maddie who had broken apart from the position they had been in and were now currently standing a few feet apart looking at V with worried expressions. Xander looked at V one last time and then he looked at Nick and Maddie with a smile on his face.

"Glad you two are together, but Nick if you hurt Maddie I'll be sure to hunt you down." Xander smiled at Nick who was now looking a tad bit amused at the thought of Xander defending Maddie so quickly. Maddie was just standing there with a grin on her face as she stared at her Australian friend. V just glanced at Xander and gave him a death glare. She thought that Xander would be on her side because he was almost just as protective of Maddie as she was. They usually stuck together on matters where it concerned Maddie's heart. In fact it was one of the things they seldom agreed upon, and now he was turning on her. He was supporting Maddie and Nick in whatever it was they were attempting to have together. As she glared at Xander he took a moment to look at her and he just stared at her and grinned before turning back towards her sister and his friend. "I'm serious Nick. You hurt Maddie I'll be sure to hurt you. Got it?"

Nick just smiled at his friend before responding to the ultimatum he had just received. "I understand Xander. But I just want you to know that I would never hurt Maddie. I love her to much to ever do anything to hurt her." Xander smiled at his response and then left V's side to go up and shake Nick's hand and he then hugged Maddie and stepped back to look at the two standing before him. He smiled when he saw the look the two gave each other when they thought that no one was watching them. Nick was looking at Maddie as if she were the only person in the room. Maddie was looking at him in a similar fashion and Xander just had to smile at what he was seeing between the two. When he looked at them he saw the feelings between them, he saw that the two were in love, they were really in love. Somehow he knew that Nick wasn't going to intentionally hurt Maddie and that made this relationship between the two ok with him. Maddie was practically like Xander's sister and he and V had always teamed up when it came to Maddie and guys, but this time he was going to support her in this relationship. She and Nick seemed to be so happy that he was sure that he couldn't do anything but support it.

Seeing them together really did make Xander happy but when he looked over at them he couldn't shake this feeling of jealousy that seemed to wash over him. When he saw the looks they gave each other he couldn't help but want what they had. _"You could have what they have if you'd just open your eyes."_ There was that little annoying voice in the back of his head again. The one that wouldn't shut up about these supposed 'feelings' he had for V. In all honesty he couldn't believe that he was actually having these thoughts right now. He shouldn't be thinking about this now, when he should be focusing on Nick and Maddie, hell he shouldn't even be thinking about this at all. Xander inwardly sighed as he looked over at V who looked like she was still about to go off and hit something. Xander honestly didn't know what he saw in V, but there was something about her that made him go crazy, and for once this state of craziness was something he liked and that fact alone scared the living hell out of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Xander became lost in his own thoughts the room went back to the silence it had been encased in before the reactions from everyone had started. The silence continued for a few more awkward moments before Xander was snapped out of his thoughts by Chip coming up towards Nick and Maddie with a huge smile on his face.

"This is great you guys. I fully support what you two are trying to have." Chip eagerly hugged Maddie and then shook Nick's hand as he continued to smile. Nick just chuckled as Chip looked back and forth his eyes looking at Maddie and then himself. At first the look didn't really bother Nick that much, but then after around 4 or 5 times it was starting to get annoying. Then Chip did it around 3 more times and it was starting to get downright creepy. Nick was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze and he could tell that Maddie was feeling uncomfortable as well. Nick knew that Maddie would never say anything to Chip, but he certainly would.

"Chip, I'm glad you're happy for us but, why are you looking at Maddie and I like that? It's starting to get creepy." Chip just smiled at Nick's words and looked at his two friends. This was something that he was actually really happy about. Seeing Nick and Maddie happy made him happy, not to mention it was almost like the comic books. As Nick finished speaking to him, the only thing he could think of was who Nick and Maddie reminded him of.

"Oh sorry Nick, but did you know that you two could be Clark Kent and Lois Lane? This is just like the comic books!" Chip smiled again as Nick looked at Maddie and they both just started to laugh. Only Chip would say something like that and it was nice to know that some things were never going to change within their group.

As Xander listened in he quickly caught onto the meaning of Chip's statement and he just had to laugh along with Nick and Maddie, and soon almost everyone in the room was having a good chuckle. In fact there was only one person who was not laughing at all, Vida was still standing off to the side watching Nick and Maddie with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXX

As V watched her sister and Nick she honestly couldn't help but feel jealous at what she saw. She'd been watching the two ever since Xander had kept her from hitting Nick and for once she was glad that Xander had stopped her. After watching her sister with him she could honestly see that those two really and truly cared about each other. In fact she was sure that Nick was exactly the type of guy she had always pictured Maddie with. They both seemed to actually be in love with one another and that made V happy. Seeing Maddie so happy with Nick made V realize that hitting him wouldn't have been the best thing to do. Now looking at them she saw what made Xander actually be in favor of Maddie's boyfriend for once, but for some reason she still felt angry. Maybe it was because Maddie hadn't told her about Nick sooner, or maybe it was because she actually wanted what they seemed to have.

As those thoughts entered V's brain she quickly dismissed them. Why would she want what Nick and Maddie had? As she looked at her sister again V saw that Nick and Maddie were looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the room. As she watched them stare at each other, she felt a wave of jealousy flood over her and suddenly wished that she and Xander were the ones staring at each other like that. V stopped breathing for a second as she realized exactly what she had just been thinking. _"Xander? I want to be with Xander?" _V shook her head of all thought as she processed everything that was going through her mind. All of this was just too much, she had to get out before she hit something. She quickly took a deep breath and then practically ran towards the entrance to Rootcore and rushed outside.

As she left everyone stopped laughing and stared at the door and then stared at each other. The silence had returned and it seemed that no one knew how to break it. That was until Maddie said the one thing that everyone was thinking.

"What just happened here?"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I finished it! Yay! Again I am SO SO SORRY about not updating for so long! My next update will not take as long! Again I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I'm hoping that I can break 100 with this chapter….so please review.**

**A/N: Also…this chapter is a VERY belated Birthday present to Air4Thunder. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post it for you girl!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! As always PLEASE review!**

**Next Chapter: Who is going to find V in the forest? Will everything be alright? Stay tuned!**


	13. The Mystery of Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Power Rangers. If I did..we would have gotten more episodes of Mystic Force! **

**Authors Notes: Wow..it certainly has been a while hasn't it? I'm SO sorry to everyone for the wait on this chapter. School is getting crazier and crazier and it's just been very hectic. Again..I am SO sorry to everyone!**

**Anyways, enough notes for now. On with the story!!!**

XXXXXXXXXX

(In Rootcore)

"What just happened here?"

The question lingered between everyone at Rootcore as they all looked at the entrance that Vida had just stormed out of. There was silence amongst them as they all tried to understand why Vida had run out instead of saying what she thought. Running out was something that no one expected Vida to do because she was usually the first one to speak her mind. She never held back, and now she had run out of Rootcore leaving everyone just plain old stunned. Maddie's question was in everyone's mind but Chip was the first to answer it.

"Well, what just happened was this, Maddie, you and Nick told us that you're together and then V ran, no wait..she stormed out of Rootcore." Chip stood there for a moment before he saw everyone turn towards him with looks of disbelief written upon their faces. Xander most of all was looking at Chip as if he were some sort of monster that they had all recently faced, but yet it was still amusing at the same time. Only Chip would say something like that at a time like this and the comment helped to bring everyone out of the shock they had been in. Nick was the first to speak after Chip had, he had a slight smile on his face as he responded to Chip's comment.

"Chip, I think that we all figured that much out. I'm pretty sure that Maddie wanted to know _why _V just ran out of here." Chip just looked at Nick and then smiled a little bit as he realized what he had just said had done nothing to help the situation at hand. He just looked at Nick who had Maddie's hand in his own and was now looking straight at him. Chip chuckled a bit before he decided to talk again.

"Well, I know that..but I didn't know what else to say to the question. Sorry everybody." Chip did look really sorry as he looked at everyone but his comment just took him or her all back to the question at hand. Why had Vida just left them here? It was a question that Chip wasn't sure they could answer because it was Vida's business and if Chip knew anything about Vida, he knew that she wasn't going to come out and tell them why she had left even if they all went out and looked for her. Chip had a strange feeling that his friend had left to avoid saying something to Maddie and Nick, something that she would come to regret later on when she was calm and thinking rationally. He thought it best that V be left alone for the time being but the only problem with that was that they had to find her in case another monster decided to attack the city. So now the only thing that could be done was to go and find her. Chip was about to suggest that they all go and search for their missing friend but Maddie beat him to it.

"Guys, I think that we all need to go and look for V. I know that she may have stormed out of here, but we need to find her in case something attacks the city again." The others just looked at Maddie and quickly nodded their agreement. Nick let go of her hand before looking at the rest of the group and speaking out.

"I agree with Maddie, lets go and search for V. Who wants to go where?" Nick had immediately stepped back into the role of leader at his suggestion. He gave everyone a look that said they had better decide where they were going and now. Clare was the first to speak out at Nicks request for an answer.

"Nick, I'll stay here and see if she comes back to Rootcore." Nick nodded at Clare and she smiled at him and then looked around and saw that Rootcore was now extremely dirty thanks to Imperious's attack and she bustled away to start cleaning it. Nick looked at Clare once more before turning to the other members of his team. Chip was the next to speak up as he began to walk towards the exit to get to his broom.

"I'll do an aerial search for her. You'll hear from me the second I find anything." Chip turned back towards his friend and Nick gave him a smile and a nod. Chip smiled back and then stood at the entrance that led towards his broom and was gone. Nick looked at Xander next and saw that he was already walking towards the door. He spoke with his back facing Nick and Maddie.

"I'll take to the woods on foot as I'm sure that you two will. Not to worry we'll find her before long mates." With that Xander practically ran out of Rootcores entrance leaving a very confused Nick and Maddie behind. However the confusion didn't stop them, smiling Nick took his girlfriends hand in his own and they walked out of Rootcore to search for her sister together. Soon enough someone would find V and then maybe all three of them could sit down and talk about all of this before V said something that she could possibly come to regret later.

XXXXXXXXX

(In the forest)

Vida had just stormed out of Rootcore in a furry. She didn't know what had made her angrier, her sister and Nick being together as more than friends, or her thoughts pertaining to Xander. V stomped angrily thought the forest as she thought about everything that was now happening. Her brain felt like it was going to explode from all that it had taken in today and more. She started off by thinking about the battle with those damned monsters. The ones that had almost destroyed her sister, the sister she had always vowed to protect..and some monster had almost destroyed her. As Vida thought about the battle she silently cursed herself for not being able to get to Maddie in enough time. _"I should have been there, I shouldn't have taken such a long time to realize what was happening to my sister." _V was truly angry with herself for everything that had happened with Maddie during that battle. She had been mentally beating herself up over it for a while now but those thoughts had gone to the back of her mind when they'd all started heading back towards Rootcore, the thoughts left her when she started thinking about Xander. Now those thoughts came back to hit her full force, she felt guilt at not being able to get to Maddie and yet, she also felt a little bit of anger at her sister. They had always been so close and Maddie hadn't said a thing about her new relationship with Nick.

Maddie and Nick, there was yet another big thought in her mind. She still couldn't believe that the two were dating and not one word had been said to her. That thought alone made V mad, and upset at the same time. Maddie had always come to her when she liked a boy, or when she'd had a boyfriend and now all of a sudden, nothing. Maddie hadn't said a single word and that hurt her. What hurt her even more was the fact that Nick seemed to think it was alright to just date her sister and not talk to her about it. Nick was supposed to be her friend and he had kept something like this from her, from them all. V was upset and angry at the whole situation and yet she was happy at the same time. Happy at what she had seen between them, yes she was happy, mad, and upset at the same time and all of these emotions were starting to give her a headache to be quite honest. She took a deep breath and began thinking about something else that was weighing heavily upon her mind. Well it wasn't a something on her mind; it was more like a certain someone who had been on her mind for several days. 

_Xander,_ now there was another thing to think about because somehow he seemed to be overrunning many of her thoughts now in days. The thing she didn't understand was…why he seemed to be so prominent in her mind. Xander was supposed to be her friend and only that and yet somehow she was starting to think of him as something else and what she was thinking wasn't exactly something she liked. She hated thinking of wanting the kind of relationship she had started to see between Nick and Maddie with a guy and most of all, she hated wanting that relationship to be with **him** of all people. It wasn't that she never wanted to have something special with someone, she did, but she just didn't want that something to happen right now in the midst of so much chaos. V smiled a bit as she walked through the forest as she thought of the now regular chaos in her life. The chaos of being a ranger had brought forth a lot of changes within each of them. She'd started to notice it first within herself and then with the others, they had all become better people for what they had been chosen to do for the world. Which is part of the reason why Xander was now coming into her thoughts on a much more personal level, a level she didn't even think was possible with her. If someone had asked her to describe Xander to them a few months ago she would have said 'cocky, arrogant, egotistical, and someone to pick an innocent fight with.' However, over the months she'd started to see a change within Xander, he'd become someone she was proud to know, someone she could see as being very close with, the change had come about because of their being rangers and the scary thing was it was a change she _liked_. V shuddered at the thought of _like_ because it implied that she actually _liked_ Xander Bly as more than a friend. However, her thoughts were currently going to war with what her feelings were telling her. Her feelings were saying that maybe being with Xander romantically wouldn't be such a bad thing, that he could be good for her if given the chance to be. At this thought…Vida just stopped. She stopped walking, she stopped thinking, and she even stopped breathing for a brief few moments. She felt lightheaded, and dizzy as all of these emotions she'd been feeling just caught up to her. Suddenly all of the thoughts she'd had over the past few days left her mind, suddenly she felt the world spinning and suddenly the world went black. Pitch black, she felt herself fall to the ground and then nothing, just a darkness that clouded her brain and her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness around her.

She didn't even hear someone shouting her name and running up beside her. She didn't feel the warm hands of the mysterious person on her skin, she didn't her them speaking her name repeatedly. She didn't hear the worry in their voice or the slight crack of emotion that came with not being able to wake her up. Vida didn't feel the hands shake her gently, trying to get her up, trying to bring her back to the forest around her. Vida Rocca felt nothing as the mysterious person tried everything in their power to wake her up. Vida felt nothing as she lay there on the forest floor unconscious and in the arms of someone she knew but couldn't see.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Again, I am SO SO SO sorry for the long update time! School is just hectic and I've been involved in the play there. But that's over now..so I have some more time for writing! Yay! Also..this is probably my last update before the holidays. As many of you know it's a hectic time of year for many of us, but I'll try my best to update asap! Also, a special thanks to Air4Thunder for letting me bounce ideas off of her! I heart you much girlie!**

**Also, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter because I got 100 reviews! I did a happy dance when I saw that! Thanks guys! I REALLY love and appreciate you all!**

**Next Chapter: Who is the mysterious person that helped Vida? Will the others find her? Stay tuned!**

**Wishing everyone a happy and safe holiday season! May the season bring you joy and happiness!**

**As always please REVIEW!! It is greatly appreciated and helps me get inspired to write more….:).**


	14. Confessions of a Different Nature

**Disclaimer: I do not and doubt that I will ever own Power Rangers. The only way that this will probably ever happen is if I can somehow take it over…..anyone want to help with that?**

**AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. As stated before school is hectic for me at the moment with papers and finals and new classes coming into play in about a week. I'm trying to work on this regularly though. Sorry for the wait again! **

**So for now…enough notes. On with the story! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the air; Chip's search)

Chip had been on his mystic racer for the past half an hour. A half an hour and he still hadn't found hide nor hare of Vida. He knew she was in the forest somewhere but he just didn't know where. He'd thought that being in the air would give him the greatest advantage over finding her but he was quickly finding that he was sadly mistaken. The treetops were getting in his way and making clear visuals of the ground almost impossible to get. But he had to keep searching for her, Maddie was counting on finding V and frankly V needed to talk to her sister. Chip wanted the team dynamic to still be one where they could all relate to one another and as long as V was mad at Nick and Maddie that dynamic would never happen. So he was going to keep on searching until he found her, he would search all night if need be although truth be told he hoped that it wouldn't take that long. He wanted to make V sit and listen to reason because even he could tell that Nick and Maddie were good for one another. They seemed to fit together and he would support that. So now he had to find V and make her see that. So he would keep flying around the forest in circles if he must to find her and bring her back to Rootcore. The sooner he did that the sooner he could get back to reading Superman comics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the woods; Nick and Maddies search)

After they had watched Xander go off in one direct Nick and Maddie did the logical thing and walked off in the other. The two were still holding hands as they searched the forest floor for Vida. Maddie honestly still couldn't understand why her sister had just stormed out like that, for once their twin telepathy was seriously very off. She wanted to find V and talk to her alone before she brought Nick into it. All three of them really did need to sit down and talk so she and Nick could tell V how serious they were. So that Maddie could try and convince her sister that Nick was the right guy for her. Maddie sighed as she and Nick wandered around the forest again, she'd never really realized how big it was before now. There were so many places V could have gone to but if she had to she would stay out here all night and look for her sister. She wouldn't stop until she saw V safe and could easily talk some sense into her.

As Nick walked along with Maddie he couldn't help but hope that when they found V she wouldn't rip his head off. He wanted to convince her that he really did love Maddie with all of his heart and would never do anything to hurt her. He wanted to be Maddie for the rest of his life and he needed to tell V that. He just needed to talk to her as a friend, not as a leader, or her sister's boyfriend. He hoped that he could do that without being murdered on the spot because V had looked rather pissed off earlier. Still he would stay with Maddie and search the forest until V was found and they all could talk. Something told him that they would be out here for a while but he was alright with that. Being with Maddie made his days brighter and he would gladly sacrifice time to look for a friend with his girlfriend by his side.

XXXXXXXXX

(In the forest; Xander and Vida)

When Xander had set out in his search for V he had only hoped to find her and bring her back to Rootcore. He hoped to try and convince her that Nick and Maddie were right for each other and actually make her see reason. He wanted to convince her that what they had was real and they each deserved it. What he had not expected on his search of the forest was to come upon V falling to the ground. He had not expected to find her collapsing when he ran up to her he had not expected to have her in his arms at this very moment. He had not expected to find her fitting in his arms perfectly.

He was worried to say the least about the situation. He'd managed to catch V before her head had hit the ground but it hadn't stopped the rest of her body from falling hard. He'd managed to check her over and see there were no broken bones but that wouldn't stop some of the bruises she would undoubtedly have when she came to. It had been about a minute or two and V still wasn't waking up. Xander was far beyond worried right now and was seriously considering just carrying her to the human world and getting her to a hospital. He was actually about to do just that when he looked down at her and saw her eyes open up and he heard a slight groan coming from her. As he looked down into her eyes he saw some haziness had left them but she still stayed in his arms. She opened her mouth and he had to lean down to listen to what she was saying. Her voice was so soft in fact Xander had never really heard her speaking this softly before, he found it attractive, hell he found it downright sexy. Silently he shook that thought from his mind, now was not the time to think like that he needed to help V. So he leaned down to listen to her speaking.

"Xander...what the hell? What's going on here?" V was definitely confused at this moment. She remembered everything from earlier, storming out of Rootcore and through the forest and then thinking so much. She remembered darkness hitting her like a brick and she didn't know why. She did know that before she'd apparently fainted she'd been thinking about her feelings for…_Xander_. As in the Xander who was currently holding her in his arms, the Xander who's face was currently inches away from her own. She quickly pushed herself up and out of his arms. She sat up and just looked at Xander who actually looked a tad bit offended at her recent course of actions. In fact he looked angry because she'd gotten out of his arms, the arms that she'd wanted to stay in. V shook her head and cleared it of those thoughts. She couldn't deal with everything like that right now. Especially when Xander just glared at her and began to speak quite fiercely to her.

"V you fainted and I happened to see you go down. So I came over to help you! I'm sorry if me stopping you from having your head cracked open on some damned rock inconvenienced you." Xander was definitely ticked off at the moment. Not at V personally but because of everything that seemed to be going on between them. When she'd come to in his arms things had felt right and then everything had been ruined when V had practically hopped out of his arms. He was angry that she had fainted and he hadn't been able to get there sooner to help her out. When he'd watched her falling he'd definitely felt a piece of his own heart fall with her and while he could he was going to tell her what he was thinking.

"And while we're on the subject of you fainting don't you ever do that to me again! You are not allowed to scare me like that, do you know what happened when I saw you fall? My heart actually fell with you. Next time you go down don't take my feelings down with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

V just didn't know what to say to that. Had Xander Bly honestly just admitted to having feelings for her? As in having feelings that made him consider her as more than a friend. From the look on his face he hadn't planned on saying what he had just said. V was in definite shock but she felt something else come to life inside of her. Something good, something she'd been denying for a while. Hearing Xander admit his feelings helped her own inner feelings to come out. Her subconscious had known of her feelings for the green ranger for a while but now...these feelings were coming to true life inside of her. She saw the look on Xanders face and she just had to smile, he looked so scared, yes Xander the Great actually looked scared. Truth be told if she could be honest she was scared herself, what she felt for Xander was so different. It was all so strange.

"V...look...I didn't...I mean..I shouldn't have..."

Xander couldn't believe his stupidity had he really just told Vida that he cared about her? He honestly couldn't believe that he had let it slip out, he couldn't forgive himself for that. He had been warming up to the thought of keeping said feelings for Vida bottled up for the rest of his natural born life but no...his stupid heart had to intervene. His heart that was beginning to let everything he was feeling for the Pink Ranger in. His heart that he was starting to wish did not exist. He didn't know how V would react to all of this he didn't know what she would say. He just knew that at this moment he was scared because in truth this was new to him. The seriousness of this all was so new to him. He silently groaned when V didn't say anything, he didn't know what to do now. He wanted to run but he couldn't bring himself to leave her here all alone, after all she had just fainted, leaving would be wrong. There was silence among them both and then something strange happened. He felt himself bringing himself closer to her he saw her moving closer to him. There lips were inches apart and then he heard her whispering to him.

"Xander...what are we doing? I need to know."

V wasn't sure what had compelled her to ask that but she knew it was right. She had to know what was happening between them, because she suddenly found herself wanting to be with him. It was why she had moved closer to him and then he'd moved closer to her...they were so close and she wanted it like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"V...if I could answer that I would. Truth be told I have no idea what you and I are doing. V..I've been trying to keep these..feelings inside of me. But..I just can't anymore, Vida Rocca I like you as more than a friend. Hell I've liked you for the longest time. Do you even know what you do to me?" Xander said all of this very quickly. He didn't know what was coming over him but he had to tell Vida how he felt. He had liked her for the longest time even if he'd been denying it for the better part of said time. He just didn't want to do it anymore and this moment felt like a good moment to tell her. If she didn't like him he could find a way to deal but he that inside he would probably die. Not because a girl had rejected him but because Vida might. She was actually someone who made him think, who made him want something deeper than just a physical connection. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to shut himself up now but somehow the words just kept coming. "V you're the one girl I can see myself really being with. I don't just want something physical with you I want something serious with you. You make me think, you challenge your smart and I want you for your spirit. You enchant me with it..V..I..."

Xander was about to say something else but he suddenly found himself unable to speak due to the fact that Vida's lips were currently on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vida honestly didn't know what she was doing. One minute she'd been listening to Xander completely poor his heart out to her and the next she found herself kissing him. The funny thing about this kiss was that she had been the one to start it off. She didn't know what had compelled her to do it but she had. Now she was in the middle of the forest with Xander and kissing him. She thought that they should stop so she could talk. If Xander was going to poor his heart out she thought it was only fair that she should spill hers. Yet she found herself unable to break away from the kisses they were sharing. His arms had snaked around her waist as the kiss began to get more intense. She felt his tongue running along her bottom lip and in an instant she felt her own tongue colliding with his own. He was making her feel to damn good for her to make the first move. She wasn't stopping this for anything.

To say he was slightly confused would be an understatement. Xander was more than confused at Vida's actions because her certainly hadn't been expecting this. He'd expected her to laugh in his face and completely reject him, he hadn't been expecting her lips to be on his. He hadn't been expecting them to be pouring what seemed like their whole hearts into this make out session. He hadn't known that Vida was a damn good kisser. She was matching his every move, her arms were wrapped around his neck as his clung to her waist. He gently dragged her closer to his own body and soon she was completely in his lap. He had no intentions of stopping what they were doing at this moment and he had a feeling that she didn't either.

V still couldn't believe what they were doing out here. Here she was in the middle of the forest in Xanders lap fiercely making out with him. She still found all of this a tad bit unusual. Not because of what was happening but because in a way this was finally happening. She knew now that she had liked Xander for a while. When he'd first transferred to their school she'd been the first to notice that he was cute. That was when everything had started and now it had led up to this. It had led up to them being in the middle of the forest confessing a lot of things and making out. Everything felt right. Yet V found that making out wasn't enough for her she wanted more. She wanted him.

Xander still couldn't honestly believe that this was happening to him. He was actually making out with Vida and not just making out, passionately making out. There was a difference between the two and with V everything felt different it felt right. He could only hope by her actions that would be what she was feeling to. He actually remembered when all of those damned feelings had started; when he first came to the states she'd been the first one to talk to him. Her good looks had been the first thing he'd noticed and then her attitude just drove him wild. It was opposites attract with them, but really they weren't that opposite at all. Things changed and now they were definitely changing. At this moment it took all of his self-restraint to not roll them over so he could be on top of her. It took everything to not want to take her on another ride all together. He wanted her there was no doubt about that but he wasn't going to do anything unless she did first. Yet this little question seemed to magically get answered when he felt Vida's hands at the ends of his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander paused as he felt her hands. Was he really feeling them there or was he imagining things. He seriously hoped that this was real but yet, he wasn't so sure. He'd gladly lose the shirt, hell he'd gladly take Vida right here and now but not without knowing if she wanted this. He wanted to know how she felt before anything else happened tonight. But that didn't mean he wouldn't lose the shirt first...it would give him a reason to break away from the kisses, the ones he was currently finding harder and harder to even think about stopping. He broke away from her with that and began to gasp for breath along with her. The need for air was great but not that great. In an instant they were both smirking and Vida was lifting Xander's shirt off of his body and over his raised arms. She quickly tossed it to the side and then looked at him with a smile. She leaned back into kiss him again but Xander held a hand up to stop her. He put his forehead to hers and whispered to her.

"V..wait...are you sure about this? What we've been doing it's getting to a point of no return. I...need to know how you feel here V...please..tell me."

V just looked at Xander and smiled at that. She'd had a feeling that this was coming and she was ready to talk. It was actually one of the reasons she'd reached for his shirt, that and the pure fact that she wanted him. But she was ready to tell him how she felt. So she smiled and intertwined her hands with his own. "Xander what I feel is the exact same thing you're feeling. I like you as more than a friend in fact...Xander...I've liked you for the longest time. You challenge me in a lot of ways and I love that about you. You make me think about things to you know, you make me want something serious with you and only you. How exactly did we both manage to creep into the others feelings...I don't think we'll ever know. But...Xander...what if I said this was more than just like...what if I said this was love." V had been nervous about that but at the moment all she could do was hope he felt the same. Her feelings had started with like, and then she didn't know how but they had changed into those of love. At the moment Vida could only hope he felt love for her because she certainly felt it for him, she'd finally accepted it, that she, Vida Rocca actually loved Xander Bly.

Xander honestly hadn't been planning this at all. He knew he was in love, his damned feelings had begun to escalate long ago. He'd just been trying to deny it and say he only liked her. He'd never dared to think that she was in love with him. To hear that word coming from her was definitely music to his ears. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled at that. Everything was definitely perfect now, he was glad he'd told her how he felt. For once opening his big mouth had gotten him somewhere, it had gotten him close to the woman he loved, to Vida.

"I would say that's a damn good thing you love me V because I love you. I really do and I'm not just saying that to get into your pants or anything."

V's smile got wider at that and she hugged him and he hugged her back. When they pulled away he was smirking quite cheekily up at her. He had that cocky grin on his face as his hands went to her shirt. He paused for a moment and then looked up at her.

"V...are you sure about this? What we're about to do, and I think we both know where this is heading, there's not turning back. I won't let you go after this, understand?"

V just rolled her eyes and placed her hands over top if his. He was acting like she was a novice to this little act when in fact she wasn't. She wasn't that experienced but it was enough. "Xander...stop treating me like some sacred little virgin. I'm not and I want this. I won't turn away and I certainly won't let you. But you need to understand that by doing this with you right now does not make me a slut. I won't be thought of as easy or anything like that. I'm doing this because I love you and want to be with you."

Xander was a bit shocked to know that V wasn't as pure as he had thought. He knew she'd had boyfriends but he hadn't known exactly what had happened between them. To find out now came as a shock but it wasn't something he could criticize her for. After all it wasn't like he hadn't been with girls in that way before. So this just made the moment something that was more special because it wouldn't include those jitters that came with being with someone. He just had to smirk at her comment but he would never make her a slut not in a million years.

"Well V I have no intention of making you a slut. You see my girlfriend would not be a slut therefore you aren't one."

V just had to smile at actually being called his girlfriend. She could get used to this feeling, she could really learn to like what came with this. She smiled a little bit more and then looked down at Xander. She'd never really noticed exactly how built he was. She rather liked him without the shirt on because she could defiantly see the muscles he'd gained from training. So she checked him out and then smirked back up at him.

"Well Xander I am your girlfriend therefore I ask that we get to this please. I want to see what you can do."

Xander just gave her his trademark grin after that and easily surprised her by flipping them over so that V was on the ground and he was beside her. Tonight would definitely be memorable but not without some...begging on her part first. He quietly leaned down and began to kiss her yet again. Soon enough their tongues intertwined and her arms wrapped around his neck. Xander was going to make her beg but at this point he was already forgoing that plan in favor of a new one, make V beg later, make this happen now. He was slowly bringing his right hand to the end of her shirt, he was slowly inching it up her body. He had gotten it up past her belly when all of a sudden a yell from nearby managed to drive some thoughts away.

"OH MY GOD. What is going on here?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie had been hoping to find her sister when she and Nick had set out earlier. She'd been hoping to find V and talk to her. They'd been searching for a good 3 hours and were actually about to give up for the night when she'd heard someone that sounded like her sister. She hadn't heard what the person was saying but it sounded like her sister. So she and Nick had decided to try one last time to find her sister. Maddie had expected to find her sister alone. She had certainly not expected to find her sister with a SHIRTLESS Xander on the forest floor and by the looks of it practically having sex with him! She was in shock when she and Nick had found them and now all her voice could seem to do was yell.

"Vida Rocca you answer me and you answer me now! Just what in the name of god do you think you are doing here with Xander on the GROUND of all places?!"

Xander and V exchanged looks with one another and immediately sat up right. Yet they didn't get up, in all honesty neither one of them appreciated being interrupted by Nick and Maddie. It wasn't that they had been found just that they had been found at this particular time. The silent looks they'd begun to share said it all. They were going to get rid of these two and then get back to it. But V did have some modesty and she did blush a little but it didn't stop her from answering her sister.

"Well...sis. You obviously walked in on Xander and I when we were in the middle of something. Now I think you can imagine where we were heading right?"

Maddie let out an exasperated sigh and then shook her head. she honestly couldn't believe this was happening with her sister and Xander, how had she not foreseen this coming. How had she not seen the signs between Xander and Vida? Yet a the questions plagued her she wasn't about to leave those 2 here alone to finish this, it was just wrong to do this so openly...even if they were secluded by nature...everywhere.

"No thank you Vida I can put the pieces together. But I am not leaving you two alone here, what are you two thinking? I mean you're not even dating! Its called a relationship...people have those when they do that."

At this point Xander knew he had to step in and say something. He knew that V would do all the talking and normally he really would just let her but this was important. They both needed to confirm that they were dating so he would take the next answer to the unspoken question. He took V's hand in his and gave it a squeeze to show he was doing this and he felt V squeeze back. That vote of confidence was all he needed to speak to both Maddie and a very shocked looking Nick.

"Well Maddie, Nick, you see mates..the whole relationship thing isn't a problem for us. We've done a lot of talking tonight and well...I've had feelings for V for a very long time now. She is now my girlfriend and I intend to keep it that way for a very long time. In fact….I'm completely in love with her." Xander smiled at that and V looked back at him and gave him a smile. She really did love being called his girlfriend, and at the risk of sounding like a teenage girl she really loved hearing that he loved her. Xander smiled back and pulled her against him. She was leaning back against his bare chest and they were both looking up at Nick and Maddie, both of whom looked very shocked.

To Maddie shocked wouldn't even begin to cover it and to Nick well..this was all very strange. Being a guy he realized that he wouldn't have picked up on feelings but just walking into all of this seemed a tad bit wrong. He knew that he and Maddie were nowhere near ready for this huge leap but if Xander and V were well more power to them. He was actually happy for the pair of them and he had to keep a chuckle down when he saw Xander quietly whispering in V's ear. They both had that goofy kind of grin on their faces, the one he was often told he had on his face. He hadn't smiled as much before Maddie but now and Nick could see happiness with each of them, this would be a good thing Nick could see it. He was going to say something but Maddie beat him to it.

"V..you two are together now?! As in...Nick and me together as in dating?"

V just chuckled at her sister and leaned into Xanders embrace a little more. She honestly loved her sister but she wanted her gone and now. So she was going to answer the questions quickly so they would leave Xander and her alone for a very long time. So she smiled and looked at her sister and spoke out.

"Yes sis. Xander and I are a couple now. Speaking of which..sorry about earlier. I was going to say it earlier. I was never really THAT mad at Nick. I actually do like the thought of you two being together...but Nick you hurt her I will rearrange your limbs." V smirked a little at this

Nick looked a little scared at that but he gave V a nod to show he understood. He was going to be silent right now, he knew Maddie needed to be the one doing all the talking right now. Yet as Maddie opened her mouth to speak again Xander opened his own to talk to both of them.

"Now mates I'm saying this in the nicest way possible...get out. V and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Xander said the last line with complete seriousness. If Maddie wanted to talk with V it could definitely wait until they were done here. It could wait until he and V got some time together without anyone else around. Not just to play around but also to talk. They still had a lot to talk about and he knew that it needed to happen before anyone else found out about this newfound relationship. So he wanted them to go away for the moment and actually for the rest of the night. He now had plans actual plans he had every intention of keeping and he didn't want them screwed up for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing his words just made Maddie absolutely furious. She would not just leave these two alone here in the woods to continue what they were doing. Frankly she though this behavior was a bit unlike Vida because as far as she knew her sister had never done anything like this with anyone. She was furious at the moment and knew she had to calm down before saying anything else. She honestly didn't trust what would come out of her mouth at this moment. Then something dawned on her...realization. This was why her sister had left Rootcore so suddenly earlier, she hadn't trusted herself. She thanked the titans for the twin telepathy that she and V always had seemed to share because she knew what her sister had been feeling about her relationship with Nick. It wasn't that V hated the idea of her and Nick being together she'd hated that fact that Maddie hadn't come to her with the news first. Maddie got it now because in a way she knew what V was going through because she was having those feelings herself at the moment. If V had been feeling something for Xander Maddie wished that her sister had come to her, but she guessed it was for some of the reasons that Maddie hadn't told her about Nick. They both hadn't known how the other would react. So Maddie was calmer now but that didn't mean she was going to let V here alone with Xander. So she put her hands on her hips and looked V square in the eye. "Sis, its not that I'm not happy about you and Xander. I really am but there is no way I'm about to leave you alone here with him. We both know what you were about to do here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

V just shrugged her shoulders at Maddies words. She was more than ok with what she and Xander had been so close to doing. In fact she wanted it, she just hoped that when she answered her sister she wouldn't seem like a complete slut. She wasn't one and if Maddie thought that about her, V honestly didn't know what she would do. Just because she and Maddie were now involved with other people it didn't mean they weren't still sisters, still best friends. But right now she needed to be alone with Xander so they could talk and do other things.

"Sis, I know what we were about to do and frankly I'm ok with it. But the fact is right now Xander and I need to talk a lot before we tell anyone about this." Vida's gaze never left her sisters. She wasn't going to back down from this right now. She and Maddie would talk later or rather tomorrow from what Xander was whispering into her ear. She smirked a little at that and just looked at her sister waiting for Maddie to say something. But to Vida and Xanders surprise it was Nick who said something next.

"Xander, V we understand that you two need to be alone right now. We're going to leave and give you some privacy to talk and this stays between the 4 of us until your ready to tell everyone else."

Nick silently prayed Maddie wouldn't kill him for answering for the both of them as he nodded at Xander and V who both nodded back. Xander looked more than grateful as Nick took Maddies hand in his own and led her away from the two new lovebirds. He knew what Xander and V needed and he was sure that Maddie did as well but because V was her sister the lines blurred a little more. So now he was going to be the leader and hopefully not get killed by his possibly pissed off girlfriend as he led her towards the lake. Right now he knew that neither of them wanted to go back to Rootcore in the wake of all of these new realizations.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: Wow I can successfully say that this is my longest chapter to date. I really am sorry for the long wait in between updates. I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll have a regular writing schedule soon. OH…and now I have a lovely beta reader by the name of Air4Thunder. She's a very lovely person who I'm sure will bug me to update frequently.**

**Authors Note 2: On another note I have been nominated for 2 awards for my story Following You, the story this sequel is based off of. It has been nominated in the PRMF awards forum by Rytanya for Best Romantic fic and Best Author. So drop by and vote for whomever you like. A HUGE thank you to whoever nominated me! **

**As always please review! They always make me smile and get me inspired to write more. Thanks in advance. :)**


	15. A Lovely Night after All

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers in any way shape or form. If I did don't you think that maddick would have gotten more moments?**

**Authors Note: ****I would like to take this time to state the ages of each of the rangers in my fic. I know that the Disney site has them posted up there but I honestly think they're wrong. So this is my interpretation as to how old each of them is. **

**Nick: 19**

**Xander: 19**

**Chip: 18**

**V: 18**

**Maddie: 18 **

**There will be more notes at the end of this chapter but for now…enough and on with the story!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake; Nicks POV)

Nick watched Maddie in complete silence as she paced walked from the spot where he was currently standing and then back towards the water. They'd arrived at the lake around a half an hour ago and she hadn't spoken since. In fact the second they'd gotten to the intended destination Maddie had let go of his hand and walked straight to the water. He had thought that he would get yelled at for tearing them both away from the scene they had just witnessed with Xander and V. But no, Maddie had just walked to the water and stayed there for a few minutes. Nick had wanted to go up to her and talk about what was bothering her but something inside of him held him back. He knew that Maddie needed to be alone at the moment; alone to think about Xander and V and her own feelings. Nick knew she wasn't second-guessing their relationship but possibly her own reaction to seeing her sister in such an awkward position. The water seemed to calm her some but it didn't stop her from starting to pace. Normally Maddie wasn't one to pace but again something told Nick that she needed to get her anger out; even if it meant taking it out on him. If that turned out to be the case Nick would take it because he knew Maddie would mean none of it. She was just upset and the pacing was helping her to try and calm down. So Nick stayed back and let her; he stood near the trees so that he could watch her. Even angry she was still cute and it took all of his self-control to not walk right up to her; grab her and kiss her. No, now wasn't the time for that but if she didn't stop pacing soon enough he would make her rest for a while. He didn't want his girlfriend collapsing from exhaustion after the day that she had had. True they had all been at the monster fight but she'd taken the hits more thoroughly then any of them. Nick worried about her but he knew that she would ask for help if she needed it. So for now he would stand and watch her pace and occasionally mutter under breath. For now he would let things as they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake; Maddie's POV)

Maddie honestly couldn't believe what Nick had done back there. He'd practically dragged her away from her sister and Xander. She hadn't wanted to leave at all in fact all she'd wanted to do was grab V's hand and drag her out of the forest and away from Xander. In fact she'd been so furious with Nick that the second they'd gotten to the lake she broken away form him and practically ran down towards the water. She'd been expecting him to follow her but he didn't and for that she was glad. She'd needed the time alone to get calm. She was still angry but being near her element helped to rationalize said anger. Yes she was angry with Nick for bringing her here when she should have stayed and talked to V but deep down she realized he had done the right thing. After everything they had both seen and heard Maddie hadn't been in her right emotional state. She had been angry and upset at the same time. But coming to the lake made her calm down some and think. Which is why she'd started pacing after being at the waters edge for a few moments. She wasn't sure how long she had been doing it, nor did she care. All she knew was that it was helping her sort her thoughts out. The truth of the matter was that she was upset that V hadn't come to her; she knew why it her twin hadn't but it still didn't make the sting any less worse. While she'd been walking she'd made a note to talk to V in the morning about everything that was going on in both of their love lives. So that was one problem solved by thinking and pacing. The one problem that hadn't been solved was her anger towards Nick. Now she wasn't as angry as before but the feeling was still there. Maddie just knew that if she talked to him it could be ok. But talking would require a quite voice; one she didn't want to use. But she would force herself to, she would talk to her boyfriend calmly about what he had just done.

She quietly took a breath and then stopped walking for a moment. She looked up at Nick who had been watching her the entire time. He was just standing there by the trees looking at her with those eyes of his. The ones that looked at her with such intensity and love…the ones she loved to get lost in. She watched him look at her before finally walking down to meet her. She looked at him and gave him a smirk before beginning to speak.

"Nick Russell I don't know exactly who you think you are but what exactly were you doing back there? I'm very confident that I can speak for myself and I don't appreciate you speaking for me or dragging me away from Xander and V like that. I wanted to talk to my sister and then drag her away from Xander. I wanted to…" Maddie's tangent was stopped suddenly. She would have liked to keep going seeing as she really wanted to chew him out. But midway through that one sentence Nick had leaned in and surprisingly kissed her. What surprised her even more was that she was kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck as if this were a normal everyday sort of kiss. Maddie wanted to stop and chew him out some more…but sadly that part of her was the her brain talking and whenever Nick started kissing her the heart won against her brain every time. At the moment her heart wanted nothing more than to be in his arms and she was, his arms wrapped around her waist as the kiss between them deepened still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Xander's apartment; Xander and V's story)

It was getting late, very late as a matter of fact. Xander looked at his clock and sighed a bit. Most normal people would be sleeping at this hour but then again most normal people didn't have Vida Rocca sleeping comfortably beside them. Xander shifted slightly in his bed and felt himself smile when V came even closer to him. He felt his arm tighten around her waist as he lye awake just thinking about all that had happened tonight. Almost right after Nick and Maddie had left he and V alone again they'd both actually agreed to leave the forest and come back to his apartment so they could talk and do….other things in private. He was grateful now that he'd moved out of his parent's house and gotten this apartment. It honestly wasn't much but it was a place he called home. A home that had come in handy earlier seeing the he frankly had not wanted the entire forest listening in on what he and V had been doing earlier. He hadn't been expecting to do this with her tonight but they'd both been ready and more than willing. V had fallen asleep around an hour ago and it was then that he'd suddenly become wide-awake. In fact as soon as he'd heard her even breathing earlier his brain had started to think about everything that had happened today. It had started with a monster fight as always and had ended with him confessing his feelings for V and then it had ended holding the woman he loved in his arms while she slept. Life was pretty damn good right now; in fact Xander didn't know if it could get any better at the moment.

He shifted once more and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would claim him but as Xander felt himself slowly drifting off he actually felt V shift against him. His eyes opened in an instant and he looked down at her to find her eyes open and looking towards him.He brought his free hand up to her face and let his finger gently trace her cheek, he honestly still couldn't believe any of this was real for them. As he looked at her, Xander wondered why she was even up. He'd thought she'd fallen asleep an hour ago but now here she was looking wide awake before him. "I thought you were asleep, did I wake you?" Xander whispered even though he didn't have to, but he felt that whispering brought them even closer. He smiled when he heard her whispering right back to him.

"I wasn't asleep, just dozing; you didn't wake me. You see I find it hard to sleep with you doing so much moving beside me." V chuckled a bit at that and shifted once more beside him. She felt the fabric of the shirt she'd put on earlier rub against her skin. She still couldn't believe that she was here with Xander in his room and completely happy. A lot had happened between them tonight and in all honesty V hadn't been expecting any of it. She hadn't expected to tell Xander how she felt about him and she hadn't expected him to tell her that he felt the exact same way. V was glad that they'd spoken out because it was what had gotten her here; in his apartment and in his arms. A lot of people would probably say that they'd rushed things but to them they hadn't rushed at all. It had been long overdue and both had been ready. V felt Xander chuckle a bit as he absorbed her words. Both of his arms had now wrapped themselves around her waist and he was looking down at her intently. She heard him whispering to her again as she rested her head against his bare chest. "Well I'm sorry I move to much. I wanted to sleep but you make a man think to much."

V just looked at him and smirked before speaking. "I made you think? Wow that's a shock, I didn't think you ever thought." She laughed at that and watched his face go from amusement to one of pure deviousness. He chuckled a bit and gave her that trademark smirk of his before he began talking to her, "Well I'll have you know that I do think quite a lot. Like at this moment I'm thinking about where you are most ticklish." Xander's smirk grew even wider as he ran his fingers to her sides and began to mercilessly tickle V. He heard her squeal a bit but she never asked him to stop doing it so he kept going and in moments V was laughing and attempting to tickle him right back.

"Xander….Bly….you…are…going…to get it!" V couldn't stop giggling as she tried to threaten him; no one ever tickled her but apparently Xander thought it was ok to do so now. Oh she would show him when she got the chance but at the moment she couldn't hold herself still long enough to stop him. She managed to look up at him and he had that cheeky grin on his face, the one that she actually thought was rather cute but not at this moment. As she looked at him she felt him stop his tickling attack to give her a moment to breathe. That moment was all she needed to begin her payback; she smirked up at him and in an instant she had rolled them over and she was now on top of him with her hands running over his stomach.

V heard him give a nervous chuckle as he spoke to her, "V..what exactly do you think your…" She didn't give him the chance to finish speaking before she began to tickle him. Not many people knew exactly where Xander was ticklish but she did and now she was using this knowledge to her advantage. V felt him shift beneath her as he fought to not laugh and to not move in accordance to her hands. But soon enough he'd given in and began to laugh quite a lot as she continued to get her revenge. After a long while of exacting her revenge V stopped to give him time to breathe. She had expected him to try and get her again but he didn't. In fact he just looked up at her and in an instant the atmosphere in the room had changed. She looked down at him and smiled before letting her face come just inches away from his own.

"Do you surrender Mr. Bly?" V's words came out in a whisper as she looked down at him. She felt Xander's arms wrapping around her waist again as he looked at her. "I will always surrender to you Ms. Rocca." Xander grinned at that and in instant felt V's lips on his own. At the moment nothing mattered to either of them except each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake; Nick and Maddie's stories)

Kissing is romantic, a sign of love and devotion, and at this moment a very nice distraction. Maddie had completely surrendered to the kiss that Nick had initiated and they were both now fully involved in it. Nick pulled her a little closer and at that moment the two had to break apart for air. Both were breathing heavily and were looking into each other's eyes. Nick smiled at Maddie and when his breathing had returned to normal he began to talk. "Are you better now?" He chuckled a little at that and looked at Maddie to see her reaction.

Maddie just looked at Nick in a little but of shock. Before he'd kissed her she had been ready to completely chew him out and now all she wanted to do was have him make everything ok. It was then that she realized Nick had kissed her to calm her down and at this moment she was grateful for it. Maddie had been angry earlier and she was going to take it out on someone who didn't deserve it; Nick. True he'd practically dragged her away from Xander and V earlier but he'd done it for good reason. Maddie wasn't sure what she would have done if he hadn't taken her away then and there. So she smiled at Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling herself even closer to him. "I'm much better now thank you. In fact thank you for everything….I needed to get away from them and think. How did you know?" Nick just chuckled at that and gave her forehead as light peck. Maddie was his world and it surprised him that even he knew what she needed and when.

"Well..to be honest I just knew. I love you and my instincts told me that you needed to think. I know you Maddie and you might have said something to Xander and V. Something that you would regret later." Maddie looked at him and smiled. She let her forehead touch his own as he held her. She loved being in his arms because there it felt as if all of her problems went away for a brief instant. She smiled at the thought of being able to do this in front of everyone now that they all knew. Maddie was glad that he knew her so well because she felt the exact same way. She loved him and that love was starting to become something much deeper, a connection that made them both know what the other needed. "Nick, I love you so much. I'm so glad you know me so well because I feel the same way. We have something special, it connects us."

Nick smiled at that and gave Maddie a soft kiss, one that lasted for only a moment but that was long enough for each of them. Maddie smiled after that and turned around and grabbed Nick's hand and began to lead him towards the lake. Nick was a bit confused as to why she was leading them there but he trusted Maddie with his life so he would trust her now. They walked for only a few more seconds and then Maddie stopped and turned around. She still had a big smile on her face and Nick just had to smile at seeing that. Having her smile like that just made him happier than anyone could imagine; having her happy made him happy. He was no longer confused as to why she'd led him down here. In an instant Maddie was sitting against a log and smiling up at him. "Would you like to join me in watching the stars tonight?" Nick just smiled at that and sat down beside her, but he quickly decided that just having her beside him wasn't good enough. Instead he moved back up against the log and pulled her into his embrace. Maddie was leaning against his chest and their hands were intertwined with the others. Nick smiled and leaned in a little bit and whispered into her ear. "I will watch the stars with you anytime. Although those stars are nothing compared to that shining smile of yours." He felt Maddie chuckle at that and glance back at him. She was giving him that smile again, the one that would honestly make him fall to his knees if she wanted him to. Her face held one of amusement and flattery all at once. "Nick, did you honestly just use that line on me?" All Nick could do was smile and give her lips a light peck. He tightened the hold he had on her and just looked into her eyes. "Yes I did but its not a line, it's the truth."

Maddie smiled at that and put her head against his shoulder. She took a moment and closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life. She only took a moment and when she opened her eyes she smiled. This night went from being one of complete mishaps to one of complete perfection. She'd have to thank V for this later; if not for her sister Maddie wouldn't have gotten this time with Nick. Maddie sighed and snuggled into Nick's arms; she felt his arms wrap around her waist so she could lean back even more. Together they stayed there looking at the stars in a comfortable silence. They knew it was late but at the moment they didn't care. They were with each other and that was all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Xander's apartment: Xander and V's stories)

Xander groaned a bit as he collapsed next to V and pulled her into his arms. They were both breathing heavily but he knew she was smiling because he was as well. Tonight had gone from something bad to something positively wonderful. Xander smiled as he felt V shift in his arms so that she was even closer to him. Her head was currently resting on his chest and his hands were drawing lazy patterns on her bare back. They stayed silent for a few moments, neither having the energy to speak or move. Suddenly V moved her head off of his chest and propped her head onto her hands. Xander looked up at her like she was crazy. He honestly wanted to know how she had any energy at all after what they had just done. But still he gave her utmost attention as she took her other free hand and let her finger trail up and down his chest. She was smirking as she spoke, "You know…surrendering has its benefits doesn't it?"

Xander chuckled at that and just looked at her. He gave her a smirked and let one of his hands travel up and down her side. "I do believe it does V…I surrendered to you…but in the end..I do believe you surrendered to me." Xander smirked at that and glanced up at her. He saw a slight blush creeping up her face but she was still smirking except now…it looked more like a smile. He of course felt himself smiling back when she returned his rather suggestive comment, "I may have…but you're the only one I'll ever surrender to. Got it?" Xander just nodded at her statement and she smiled and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. Xander was still surprised about how intoxicating he found her kisses to be. She pulled away after a second and looked down at him. "I love you Xander…..I should have said it earlier." Xander just shook his head and reached up to pull her to him. "No V, I'm the one who should have said it to you. But I'm saying this now…I love you." He saw her smile at this and he was just about to kiss her again when she pulled away and left his embrace. Xander heard himself groaning at this and when he looked over he saw her trying to find something. "V…what are you doing?" V just rolled her eyes at that and turned around to look at him for a moment. "Xander…I'm trying to find that shirt I had on earlier." She saw him smirk at that and she was about to turn back around to get the shirt and put it on when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"V…leave the damn shirt on the ground. You won't be needing it anymore tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(By the lake; Nick and Maddie's stories)

Maddie had been in Nick's arms for a very long time and both were perfectly content with that fact. In fact if Nick had anything to say about it, Maddie wouldn't leave his arms until the sun came up. This night had gone from being bad to wonderful and they both were reveling in the moment. But sadly that moment was soon ruined by a chiming on Nick's morpher. Nick groaned at that and he saw Maddie look back at him silently. They both knew he had to answer it in case something was up, but he honestly just wanted to let the damned thing ring. In fact he was going to reach down and turn it off but before his own hand could get there Maddie's beat his own to it. She just smirked at his surprised expression as she grabbed the morpher, took it out of its holster and then brought it out and flipped it open. Nick could almost feel the smile she was giving the thing as she answered. "This is Maddie what's up?"

In an instant they both heard Chip's voice ringing out among the silence they'd both been enjoying. "Maddie? Why are you answering Nick's morpher? Where is he?" Nick chuckled a bit at that and shifted slightly behind Maddie. He brought himself a little closer to Maddie and rested his chin on her shoulder. His breath was tickling the side of her neck and she was attempting to hold in the giggles that wanted to envelop her. Nick just smirked at that and took the hand that held his morpher and brought it a little closer to his own voice. "Chip I'm right here with her. Maddie just answered for me. Is something wrong?" Nick heard Chip chuckle a bit on his end when Nick mentioned having Maddie answer the morpher but in an instant that chuckle disappeared and Chip's voice took on one of pure seriousness. "I'm calling to ask about V. I searched the skies for hours but there was still no sign of her. Did you guys manage to find her?" In an instant Nick and Maddie glanced at each other. Maddie turned around a bit and brought her head closer to Nick's, she leaned in and began to whisper into his ear. "We forgot to call Chip! How could we…." Nick shifted a bit so her head was away from his ear and looked his girlfriend in the eyes. In an instant they both seemed to be speaking telepathically to find a way to explain everything to Chip. There was silence between all of them for a good few moments before they both heard Chip speaking to them. "Uhh…Nick? Maddie? Are you two there?" Nick's attention immediately went back to his morpher before he glanced up at Maddie again. She silently nodded and gave him permission to say whatever he was going to. She trusted him to make this believable for the time being. Xander and V could tell everyone when they were ready, so for now Nick was going to stretch the truth.

"Don't worry Chip. We managed to find her…she's alright. Actually…she's with Xander right now." Nick heard silence over the phone and glanced at Maddie. She didn't even look as if she was as worried as he was. Nick wanted Chip to say something..to say that he believed him because technically V was with Xander just…not….in a way that Nick cared to think about..ever. Suddenly the silence was broken by Chip yet again, "She's with Xander? And she's not killing him? This is new….." Nick felt Maddie chuckle a bit beside him and he stole another glance at her and saw her smirking at his morpher. She instantly reached her hand towards his and brought the morpher closer to her own lips. "No Chip she's not killing him. They were just…talking. So everything's fine now. You can head home and rest. We'll all meet up at Rootcore tomorrow morning." Maddie took a moment to think and then added to that. "**Late** tomorrow morning. Ok?" Nick chuckled at her last statement. He knew she was doing it for V and Xander's sake and he had a feeling they would both be grateful to her for it. He also chuckled at Maddie giving Chip an order, yes he was definitely rubbing off on her and apparently Chip felt that too. In an instant the same old Chip was back on the morpher with his unusually hyper ways for this time of night. "You've got it Maddie. I'll see you guys at Rootcore tomorrow. And Nick….I think Maddie could replace you as leader." They both heard Chip chuckle and hang up the phone before the two of them could respond to his comment.

Maddie smiled as she closed Nick's morpher and handed it back to him. He just smiled at her and stuck the morpher back in its holster and pulled Maddie to him yet again. This time she was facing him and her arms went around his neck. Nick's smile towards her grew even wider as he let his arms encircle her waist. "You know…Chip's right. You would make a good leader." Maddie just rolled her eyes and brought herself closer to Nick. They were so close to one another that if either of them moved the other would follow suit. "I have a very excellent leader thank you very much. He's never let me down before and I wouldn't want to take his job." Nick smiled at and gave her lips a light kiss before pulling back and looking at her. "You could have my job any day, but I'll keep it now…it keeps me closer to you."

Maddie smiled at that and even felt herself blushing a bit. She'd never been in love before and to be in love with Nick made her feel as if she was on cloud 9. The things he said always made everything ok. "You are the best. I love you Nick." Maddie smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. One that he eagerly returned whole heartedly. They pulled away and both were smiling again. "And I love you Maddie. But…we should probably be heading back, it's getting late." Nick didn't want to leave but he knew that it was getting late. He didn't want to be separated from Maddie but he knew they both needed rest after today. He silently looked up at her and she held the same look that he was sure was on his own face. But she smiled a bit and looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, "Your right we should go…but…could we stay for a little longer? Just a moment of two." Nick smiled at that and just simply nodded. In an instant Nick was lying back against the grass and Maddie had shifted a bit and was lying against him. Her head was lying gently on his chest and his arms encircled her waist. They'd only intended to stay like that for a moment looking into one another's eyes, but a few moments later Nick had watched Maddie's eyes close and he felt her even breathing against his shirt. Nick was going to wake her up but as he made to move he felt sleep slowly claiming him as well. The red and blue mystic rangers fell asleep in each others arms underneath the stars that seemed to be twinkling oh so brightly at the site before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Notes: Well there you have it chapter 15 of Seeing You! I hope that all of you enjoyed it because I sure loved writing it! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I loved reading all of your kind comments about it. Also…this story has completely deviated from my original outline. Originally there wasn't much Xander and Vida in here but…things have changed. I now have a new outline that I think is much better than before.**

**Authors Note 2: I would also like to say thank you to whoever voted for me. I recently one an award for best author for my story "Following You" on the PRMF Awards! Thank you to whoever voted out there and a big congrats to all the winners.**

**As always…Please REVIEW! They make me smile and inspire me to write more…:).**

**Next Chapter: Another morning comes and how will everyone react to how they wake up? What will everyone say to Xander and Vida? Will they even come clean about the relationship? Stay tuned!**


	16. When morning comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did…..things would have changed a long time ago.

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate the feedback. More notes at the end…..for now…on with the story!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake; Nick and Maddie)

5:00 a.m.

Sunshine can be a beautiful thing. Its warm inviting nature is always a welcomed distraction from the everyday business that the world goes through. But that was in the daytime when everyone was awake; it wasn't at 5 in the morning when the sun was just beginning to rise. Now normally sunrise wouldn't bother Nick or Maddie seeing as they normally slept in their own rooms with curtains to block the bright rays of light but today, this was not the case this morning for the red and blue mystic rangers who had fallen asleep by the lake the previous night. As the two lay on the ground completely content in the others arms that blasted sunlight began to creep onto where they were situated. The two were by a log close to the lake; Maddie was curled up against Nick's right side and her head was currently using his chest as its pillow. Nick's arms were securely wrapped around Maddie's waist as the 2 slept on as the sun came to rest near them.

As the first rays hit his eyelids Nick had to groan at the feeling of being woken up so abruptly. He'd never been a heavy sleeper and it had taken just a few moments with the sunlight to arose him from a perfectly wonderful dream about Maddie. He'd dreamt that she was in his arms all of last night and everything had been perfect but now..the sun was waking him up from that perfect picture. Slowly he opened his eyes to the weak rays of light and looked around in complete confusion. This wasn't his room in fact this was as far from his home as he could get. He was lying on the forest floor by the lake and when he moved he felt something against his side. As he looked towards his right he smiled, Maddie was lying there completely asleep against him. Last night hadn't been a dream at all and for that Nick was grateful. He'd gladly take the loss of sleep and tiredness he would surely feel later on for this moment of peace with Maddie. He shifted a little bit and felt Maddie move beside him, the sun had apparently gotten to her as well and when he looked down at her again he saw her eyes open and looking at him.

Maddie was a little surprised to find that she was not in her own room when her eyes opened just a few moments ago. She was even more surprised to find that she had stayed in the forest last night with Nick. Yes she was surprised but not unhappy about this discovery. After all she'd gotten to spend last night in the arms of the man she loved nothing could really beat that. It also helped that she knew that all that had happened last night was sleep for both Nick and herself. When he looked down at her she gave him a soft smile and that smile widened when he leaned down a bit to give her a soft kiss. He pulled back and returned her smile with one of his own.

"Good morning Ms. Rocca." Nick smirked as he said that and watched Maddie's smile become even wider as she moved a little to get closer to him.

"And good morning to you Mr. Russell." Nick smiled at that and gave her another soft kiss, short and sweet. When they pulled back Maddie let her head rest on Nick's chest again while Nick's arms encircled her waist and brought her closer. It was still early and neither wanted this moment to end.

XXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake; Nick and Maddie)

7:00 a.m.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours watching the sunrise in silence; both enjoying the moment they were sharing. But sadly…..the moment had to end after only a short time. The sun was fully above the two when Maddie chose to look up at Nick and speak. "It's almost 7….we should probably…head back. I wish we didn't have to but….I want to change and shower before we have to be back at Rootcore..and I know you want to do those things to." Maddie gave him a smile when she was finished and looked at Nick waiting for a reply that he gave after a little bit of thought.

"You know me too well. As much as I want to stay here you're right we have to get ready and everything. I'll drop you off at your house and then go to my sisters so we can do what we need to. How about we give ourselves an hour and then I'll come get you and we can come back out here before everyone comes back…ok?" Nick took a deep breath after all of those words. Maddie just chuckled and untangled herself from his arms to stand up. She heard him groan and smirked down at him when she'd offered her hand down to him.

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me. But could we add something to it? Would you mind taking me by Xander's when you come to get me? I have a feeling that V didn't stay at home last night and I'm pretty sure she'll need some clothes to wear." Maddie smiled when Nick stood up next to her and just smiled. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be going over to Xander's but her sister would need clothes and they could talk….or at least Maddie could say she was sorry. Nick gave her that smile again and began to talk, "Of course we can do that. Let's head out." Gently Nick took her hand and together they walked out of the forest slowly and then into the real world.

It took them all of 15 minutes to get on the bike and back to Maddie's place where Nick let her off with a gentle kiss before leaving to get ready for the day himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Maddie's house; Nick and Maddie..again!)

8:00 a.m.

The second she'd stepped in the door Maddie had practically raced to her room in order to shower and get ready for the day. Normally she didn't need an hour to get ready but now she had to go through V's closet and find something her sister would actually wear. That was had been an adventure in itself and one that Maddie had not taken forever on. She herself had gotten ready within the span of about a half an hour and then picking out something for V had taken all of 15 minutes. Now here she was in her living room anxiously awaiting Nick's arrival; the one that was supposed to take place in around 15 minutes. At the thought of those 15 minutes Maddie grimaced for she knew they would most likely drag on for the longest time, but she could wait to see him; 15 minutes was better than 15 hours and for that she was grateful. So she sat on her couch and relaxed while glancing at the clock every 2 or so minutes. She sighed when she saw that Nick wouldn't be there for another 10 minutes but then she paused when she heard a knock at the door. She honestly didn't know who it could be because Nick would probably get here right on time if not later.

Slowly she got up from the couch and went to the door. When she took a look outside she felt herself smiling there was Nick standing at the doorway in jeans and a red t-shirt waiting for her. Instantly she rushed to the door and opened it to see his smiling face. Maddie instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist as the two shared a kiss instead of a hello. When they pulled back the smiles they'd had before were even wider. "So are you ready to go?" Nick's smile widened as she nodded and just went inside to grab the backpack and head out of the door to meet him once again. Smiling Nick took her hand and led her back out to his motorcycle and then helped her put the backpack on her shoulders. They met in one last kiss before they each put on helmets and got on the bike and headed straight towards Xander's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Xander's apartment; Xander and V)

8:30 a.m.

Xander groaned as he felt something stir him from the very nice dream he'd been having. He honestly didn't know why he was up because he knew his alarm hadn't been set the night before because one; he hadn't had the chance to given all that had been…happening between V and himself and two; today was his day off. Now normally Xander didn't mind getting up early; that came with working at a store that opened at 8 a.m. everyday but it on days off he liked to let himself sleep in. Today was a day that he especially wanted to sleep in because he was frankly exhausted after last night..and this morning. In fact both he and V hadn't actually fallen asleep until around 4 in the morning, which in Xander's mind entitled him to a little sleep this morning.

Unfortunately for Xander that was not the case this morning. His eyes were still closed but now he was wide-awake and wanting sleep to come back and claim him. Yet somehow he got the feeling he wasn't going to get anymore sleep today and he reluctantly opened his eyes. As he looked at the clock he groaned inwardly at seeing the time; yes this was going to be the start of a very long day indeed.

Normally Xander would have gotten out of bed seeing as he wasn't going to get back to sleep but today something stopped him; or rather someone stopped him. Xander had to smile as he looked at the person currently lying beside him. She'd fallen asleep in his arms but at some point in the night they both must have shifted and ended up apart from each other. Thinking only briefly about what he was doing Xander shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought V's body closer to his own. He felt his smile widen when he felt her head drift down to use his chest as a pillow as the rest of her body fit against his. He would be tired as hell later but at the moment he was alright. In fact Xander was perfectly set on staying right here for a very long time with V in his arms. This was a perfect moment and he wasn't about to ruin it, but just as he was getting truly comfortable again he heard something coming from the outer hallway or rather..the door.

"_Who in the hell would be here at 8:30 in the damn morning?"_ Xander was rather annoyed at hearing the rather persistent knocking coming from his door. At the moment he was planning on ignoring the sound and hopefully upon this ignorance whoever it was would go away. But sadly the knocking persisted in fact it was even getting louder and Xander was getting even more annoyed. He felt V shift against him and when he looked at her he saw that her eyes were open and looking straight into his. This gave Xander yet another reason to hate whoever had come knocking on his door at this hour; they'd woken V up. Xander had honestly hoped that out of the two of them at least she would be able to sleep in considering it was her day off as well. But no that damned racket had to keep on going and keep them both up. However he refused to take that annoyance out on V not that he could have because as tired as she looked she was smiling at him.

Xander couldn't help but smile back down at her and he quickly gave her a kiss that she eagerly returned. The two pulled away after only a few moments and Xander was sure that the kiss would have continued if that incessant knocking hadn't been making noise throughout his apartment. For the second time that morning he was seriously considering ignoring the person and going back to what he and V had been doing. In fact it was almost a set plan on his mind until he felt V's body leave his side. Xander groaned when he looked at her and saw that she was actually sitting up in his bed with the sheet tucked firmly around her body. True to his word, Xander had made sure she hadn't needed his shirt at all after that tickle fight they'd had at some point last night. Xander looked up at her to see V looking down at him; in an instant he'd propped his head up onto his arm and began to speak.

"You know…I can just ignore it. Then you could lye down again and we could both try and sleep. And don't tell me that you don't need it because I know you do." Xander gave V a grin after that and she just had to smile back down at him. But still she didn't lye back down with Xander. V knew if she did that they would never ever get out of this bed and as much as she hated to admit it..he had to get that door. V was actually very annoyed with whoever was at the door right now and she wanted to let them know about it. That knocking had been a contributing factor to her state of drowsy consciousness at the moment. If someone went and answered the door then the knocking would stop and then both she and Xander could go back to sleep or something else along those lines.

"Xander as much as I like the sound of that idea I don't think that person is going to go away anytime soon. The sooner one of us goes and answers the door the sooner the knocking stops and the sooner we can try and sleep again..or…the sooner we can do..other things…" V let the last sentence trail off as she looked at Xander with a smirk.

She almost burst out laughing when he immediately sat up and started looking for his clothes and was out of bed and dressed in a matter of minutes. Well…he was almost dressed the one piece of clothing that was missing was the shirt he'd had on last night. The shirt that was currently laying beside the side of the bed that V had claimed as her own. She had to smirk at the site before her, yes V could definitely get used to seeing Xander with no shirt on when they were alone. As if Xander had read her mind he turned around and gave her that grin again before walking over towards her and leaning down to kiss her. In an instant her arms wrapped around his neck and Xander went from standing beside the bed to sitting in it with V practically sitting in his lap. His arms had wrapped around her waist to pull her closer as their tongues began to intertwine with the others. The two only pulled away because the need for air was too great and for a brief few moments all that could be heard within the room was the heavy breathing that the two were currently doing. After a few more minutes Xander reluctantly let his arms leave V's waist and stood up again. V groaned a bit but then shifted to look up at Xander who was smirking down at her.

"That was a taste of what's to come. I'll be back in no time that's a promise." V chuckled as Xander made to leave the room. When she realized he was actually going to walk out with no shirt on she had to call out and stop him. Xander instantly stopped and turned around to look at her, he had a very confused expression upon his face. V just rolled her eyes before reaching down onto the floor beside her and pulling up the aforementioned shirt. She gave him a smile and held the shirt out towards him.

"Xander..don't you want this first? As much as I like seeing you with no shirt on I'm not sure that I want anyone else seeing you like that." Xander just chuckled and walked back over to V and snatched the shirt out of her hands and threw it over his head. He smiled again and headed out of the room and towards that infernal knocking. V just sighed and rested her back against the headboard of Xander's bed. She adjusted the sheet around her body yet again before letting the cool wood of the headboard settle against her bare skin. Her eyes closed and she had to smile as she thought of last night, and this morning and just waking up here at Xander's. Everything had been absolutely perfect and she was actually not afraid to admit that she was really happy at this moment. She moved a little against the headboard before opening her eyes once again.

She glanced at the clock and noted that Xander had been gone for at least 10 minutes. It seemed to her that Xander had been gone too long; after all how long did it take for a guy to tell someone to leave? V thought that maybe he might need reinforcements out there so she decided to go and help Xander in some way. Silently groaning she got out of her very comfortable position and then with a little effort out of Xander's bed. She wrapped the sheets tightly around her body before deciding if she was going to go out into that living room with someone else there…she needed to be somewhat covered up. As if she was acting on instinct she went over to Xander's closet and grabbed the first t-shirt she saw and threw it over her head. V tossed the sheet back onto the bed, adjusted the shirt and then walked out of the room and towards the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Xander's apartment; Xander, V, Nick, and Maddie)

8:45 a.m.

When Xander had gone to open the door he'd been expecting to find a neighbor of some sort standing there. What he had not been expecting to find was thoroughly annoyed looking Nick and Maddie standing at his door at 8:45 in the morning. Nick was casually leaning against the doorway with his arms wrapped around Maddie's waist. Xander glanced at Maddie and noticed that apart from being in Nick's arms she had a backpack in her hands. At this point Xander was now thoroughly confused because one; he hadn't been expecting Nick and Maddie to show up at his door today and two; he was exhausted so his mind was having some issues in putting two and two together. In fact he was so busy trying to figure out why the two were here that he barely even heard Nick speaking to him.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I hope we didn't wake you or anything." Nick said in a slightly sarcastic tone that he would normally never use. It was this exact tone of voice that caused Xander to snap out of his thoughts and focus his attentions on the two people in front of him. Now he really did think of them as his closest friends but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to make them go away. Mainly because when they went away he could go back to V and going back to V would be a very good thing indeed. Xander had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to go back to V that easily, mainly because they had stood outside of his door knocking incessantly for a good fifteen minutes. He thought about his options for a second more and then decided that in the end he would only have one; he would have to let them inside so they could talk to him. Xander only hoped that they wouldn't want to talk to V as well and that was because of how he'd just left her. Xander shook his head a bit to get his thoughts back in action before responding to Nick's rather cheeky comment.

"Well mate as a matter of fact you did. That's why it took me so long to get to the door, couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. Didn't get much sleep last night." Xander said with a smirk as he moved aside and waved them in. He almost laughed at the expression on Maddie's face as she walked into his living room; it held one of complete and utter shock. Xander honestly didn't know why though it wasn't as if he and V had left any doubt as to what they were going to be doing when Nick had taken Maddie away from them. However as he thought about it a little more he realized that his comment did seem a little brazen but he honestly didn't care that much at the moment. After all he was only surviving on 4 hours of sleep if not less at the moment.

Xander's gaze left Maddie's face and went to Nick as his best friend stepped inside right after his girlfriend. Nick just gave Xander an amused look that said he wanted details later. After all they were two guys and of course Xander would give as much information as he wanted to which at this moment wouldn't be that much. After all it was delicate subject matter and V would most likely murder him if she ever found out. Though Xander knew he would have to give Nick something when they were alone later; after all they were best friends.

He closed the door when the two of them were standing in his living room and looking right at him. Xander leaned back against the door and crossed his hands over his chest and for a good 5 minutes it seemed as if all three of them were waiting for someone else to start speaking yet no one did. Finally Xander just got tired of waiting and decided to talk in an attempt to make this meeting move along quickly.

"So might I ask what you two are doing here at such an early hour?" Xander said with a yawn. He glanced at Nick thinking that he would be the first one to speak but instead he got a surprise when Maddie was the one to answer his question.

"Well I came here to see V. I need to talk to her about the 'fight' we kind of had last night and I brought her some clothes. I thought she may need them." Maddie said with a slight smile on her face. She really was happy about Xander and V and she just needed to tell her sister that face to face. This way everything was out in the open for the both of them and hopefully it would go back to some kind of normalcy.

"In fact Xander where is my sister? I really do want to talk to her now." Maddie said while looking straight at Xander. She watched him pause for a moment before he began to speak himself.

"Well she's actually back in my……"Xander let this last statement trail off as his gaze left Nick and Maddie and went straight to the entranceway of the hallway that led to his room. Standing there in nothing but one of his t-shirts was V and that picture was enough to make Xander forget that he had two other people in the room with him. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that t-shirt and Xander made a mental note to let her wear it more often around here. She was just standing there looking at him and then at her sister and Nick in some shock. Yet that shock didn't stop her from speaking to him.

"I see my sister is the one who decided to wake us up at this ungodly hour." V said with a slight smirk on her face. Maddie instantly turned towards her sister's voice and Nick followed soon after. Maddie just looked at V and smiled brightly at her sister.

"Good morning to you to sis."

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes: Well there you are another chapter down!!! Yay! I must say that this fic has grown into so much more than what I'd planned. For that I couldn't be happier because it's been a joy to write so far. But if you couldn't tell already this fic is coming to close. Now its not ending for another 3 or 4 chapters but its getting there. This is just a heads up to all of you lovely readers out there.

**Thanks again for the reviews I always appreciate the feedback. **

**And as always please review! They make me smile and inspire me!!!**

**Next Chapter: Discussions among 2 sisters and 2 best friends. Also will Xander and V tell everyone about their newfound relationship?? Stay tuned!!**


End file.
